s'il te plait, silence
by purring-cat
Summary: L'enfance de Stiles ... Que dire ? A vous de lire ! Histoire tournée à ma sauce, revisitée et améliorée ! Peut-être ? A vous de me dire ... Oui, il y aura du STEREK, mais pas comme vous l'entendez ;) ( Histoire corrigée )
1. Chapitre 1 : Drame

**Hey ! Pour ceux qui viennent juste d'arriver, j'espère d'avance que cette fiction vous plaira !**

 **je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est désormais corrigé par _ZephireBleue_ que je remercie d'ailleurs beaucoup pour m'aider avec cette histoire :3**

 **voilà voilà je publie donc le premier chapitre entièrement remis à neuf en espérant qu'il vous incite à lire la suite, qui sera, promis, tout aussi bien corrigé et rédigé dans un futur proche ù_ù**

 **n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles ne mordent pas ;)**

 **sur ceux, à vos lectures !**

* * *

 **s'il te plait, silence**

« Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Son père, le regard brouillé de larmes, ne pouvait quitter du regard la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Néanmoins, la petite main frêle de son fils qui s'agrippait timidement à la sienne le força doucement à revenir à la réalité.

Il tenta comme il put de rester neutre et impassible pour ne pas inquiéter son petit bout qui ne comprenait sans doute rien à ce qu'il se passait.

«Stiles ...»

Mélissa venait de sortir de la chambre de Claudia. Les cris de rage s'en échappant firent sursauter Stiles qui hoqueta de surprise.

Peut-être qu'il ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation actuelle, en revanche, ce dont il était sûr, c'était que son père et lui-même étaient devant la chambre de sa maman. Son papa lui avait clairement dit avant de partir de la maison qu'ils se rendraient ici pour rendre visite à sa mère.

Inquiet, les larmes au bord des yeux, il défit d'un coup sec le lien qui le retenait à son père et il courut à petites foulées incertaines jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre où sa maman avait crié quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Maman ? »

Sa voix s'était faite toute petite et, surtout, tremblante. Ses grands yeux noisette scrutaient le lit où était couchée sa mère. Au début il ne l'avait pas reconnue faute de lumière dans la pièce, et puis sa mère avait les cheveux en désordre, en bataille même… Pourtant d'habitude ils étaient si bien ordonnés…

Il approcha du lit, un peu tremblant, retenant quelques sanglots.

« M … Maman? »

Claudia se redressa. Elle avait les mains nouées aux barreaux métalliques de sa couchette, sans doute pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Elle toisait son fils, sans une once d'amour dans le regard.

Quand elle était encore à la maison, elle souriait toujours ! Elle incarnait aux yeux de Stiles la joie de vivre, elle était à toute heure rayonnante.

Quand le petit Stiles était triste, elle le serrait dans ses bras et il avait pour habitude de fourrer son visage dans son cou fin, inspirant à grandes goulées son odeur caramélisée … Et elle lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots qu'eux seuls partageaient.

Maintenant elle semblait épuisée, horriblement fatiguée. Elle ne souriait même plus et cela brisait le cœur de son fils.

Il se dit alors qu'il devait agir ! Pour aider sa mère à aller mieux et la faire sourire, comme avant.

« Maman tu sais, eh bah auzourd'hui papa y m'a dit que quand tu iras mieux, eh bah on ira tous à la plage ! Et puis que on irait manger des glaces ! …. Ho ! Je t'ai pas dit maman ! Hier je ... »

«Stiles. »

« … Suis allé au cinéma avec papa ! Et c'était cro bien ! Et ... »

«Stiles. »

« Oui ? Maman ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers son enfant, qui au fil de ses paroles s'était approché du lit et l'avait même escaladé sous le regard indifférent de sa mère. Il la fixait pourtant avec des yeux pétillants, plein de malice, espérant comme ça lui redonner un peu le sourire.

« Tu me soûles. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, elle lui avait fermé le clapet. Elle était tellement différente …

« Je ... »

« Stiles arrête de parler ! Tu parles tout le temps c'est épuisant… Je n'en peux plus ! Tu comprends ?! Je n'en peux plus de toi ! C'est de TA faute si je suis ici ! TA faute et uniquement la tienne ! Tu ne serais pas né je ne serais pas ici ! Alors arrête de parler… Tais-toi ! Stiles ... »

La poigne puissante de son père le sortit de la chambre dans un grand geste brusque. Il était désormais dans les bras maternels de Mélissa qui le tenaient fermement contre elle, ses deux mains dans son dos pour lui faire les mêmes massages que lui faisait Claudia.

« Stiles ça va aller ... »

Sa voix la trahissait, elle aussi était au bord des larmes et elle reniflait à tout-va. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait avec maman … Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ?

« Je veux voir maman ! »

Il se débattit comme il le put, jusqu'à mordre l'épaule de l'infirmière qui poussa un petit cri de stupeur. Un peu en colère par le geste sauvage de Stiles, elle le recula d'elle en le maintenant tout de même par les épaules, elle connaissait le spécimen !

« Écoute mon bonhomme… Ton papa va venir te chercher, d'accord ? Vous reviendrez voir ta maman quand elle se sera suffisamment reposée pour vous accueillir hum ? … Mais en attendant, tu vas t'asseoir ici et rester sage en attendant ton papa, ok ? Tu veux bien faire ça ? »

Elle passa une main rassurante dans ses cheveux. L'enfant rouvrit les yeux quand cette présence quitta sa chevelure. Il ne se rappelait même pas les avoir fermés …

Il hocha doucement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il approuvait et il alla tranquillement grimper sur une des chaises blanches inconfortables qui longeaient le couloir.

Mélissa, quant à elle, soupira en s'assurant que le jeune hyperactif ne bougeait pas de sa chaise. Elle disparut ensuite dans la chambre de Claudia pour rejoindre le shérif qui devait sans doute essayer de calmer sa femme.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Stiles qui n'était pas le genre de gosse à rester tranquille plus de quatre minutes … Pourtant il voulait faire plaisir à son papa et à Mélissa en prouvant qu'il pouvait être sage … Seulement il en était incapable, même en y mettant tout la volonté du monde.

Dans sa petite tête, tout un tas de choses se bousculaient. Un trop plein de questions le submergeait et celle qui revenait le plus devant ses paupières était la suivante : est-ce que maman était ici par sa faute ?

Il fronça les sourcils et tordit sa bouche dans tous les sens avant de sauter de sa chaise et de trottiner vers la chambre de sa maman, l'air de rien.

La porte était bien sûr fermée et malheureusement pour ce petit bout, la clenche n'était pas du tout à son niveau. A croire que c'était fait exprès ! Cependant, des éclats de voix plus ou moins graves lui parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles … Et bien sûr il écouta tout ce qu'il était en mesure d'entendre.

« … Faute ... »

« Claudia… Calme-toi ... »

« … Non… Je veux qu'il se taise… Dites-lui de se taire... »

Et puis il put entendre le timbre de la voix de Mélissa, trop bas pour qu'il puisse déchiffrer ses dires, et de nouveau la voix de sa maman.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est sa faute ! C'est lui qui me rend malade… C'est lui qui va me tuer… Lui… Stiles… Lui qui... »

Le petit avait son oreille collé contre la porte. Les larmes au bord des yeux, il tenta d'écouter la suite de la discussion, pourtant déchirante à ses yeux. Il voulait avant tout entendre la fin de la phrase de sa maman mais… Au bout d'un certain temps, il comprit qu'elle ne parlait plus.

Et puis la grosse voix suppliante de son père hurla des mots qu'il ne comprenait même pas … Mais pourquoi ?

Il recula de trois petits pas. Inconsciemment, il commençait peut-être à comprendre.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et alors il ne réfléchit même pas, trop de bruits, trop de peur … L'alarme dans la chambre de sa maman s'était activée et tout le monde courait partout dans les couloirs. Il avait terriblement peur et, échappant aux bras de Mélissa, il se faufila dans la chambre. Il leva le nez vers sa maman. Deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas s'affairaient autour d'elle et il ne put voir que ses cheveux, encore plus en bataille que tout à l'heure …

Il entendit alors, dans un coin sombre de la chambre, des sanglots plus ou moins étouffés. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de son père. Celui-ci était debout et il se sentait impuissant face à tout ça …

Quand il vit son fils, il eut honte. Honte qu'il ait eu à voir cela, honte de ne pas avoir su garder la tête haute… Il avala difficilement sa salive et alla vers son fils qu'il prit dans ses bras et ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre.

Entre temps, Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa maman s'était brusquement endormie et ça lui faisait peur… Ils étaient tous les deux en larmes, l'un enlaçant l'autre comme s'il était un trésor, et l'autre pleurant dans l'épaule paternel, essayant de calmer ses gémissements.

« Je suis désolé ... »

Le petit renifla un grand coup dans le blouson kaki de son père, resserrant un peu plus sa prise. Il ne comprenait pas. Sa maman refusait de se réveiller devant les médecins et il était terrifié.

Plus le temps passa, plus les spasmes et les hoquets de Stiles se firent pressants, violents. Incapable d'arrêter les pleures de son fils et inquiet de son état qui se dégradait, le shérif mit Stiles sur ses deux pieds.

Le petit manquait d'air, c'était un fait.

Stiles sentait des palpitations dans sa cage thoracique et il respirait avec grandes difficultés. Il haletait bruyamment, ses membres se raidissaient. Il pouvait désormais voir des taches blanches danser désagréablement devant ses grands yeux whisky.

C'était le début d'une crise de panique, sans doute possible. Stiles était quasiment dans un état second, sans personne dans le couloir pour lui venir en aide …

Son père, le regard horrifié et encore plein de larmes, se sentit impuissant, encore une fois… Et ça le tua encore plus.

Stiles glissa sur le côté, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre le mur. John arriva à temps avant qu'il ne tombe complètement. Le petit s'accrocha de toute sa petite force à la main tendue de son père, comme si sa vie en dépendait … C'était à ce moment même son ancre …

Il sentait son papa lui tenir fermement les épaules, s'il avait pu il lui aurait dit qu'il lui faisait mal … Non à la place il était là, spectateur. Incapable de rien, figé.

« Iles… Stiles… Stiles ! »

Son cœur ralentit enfin sa course folle. Il sentit la poigne de son père, ferme et protectrice. Il entendit aussi la voix douce et rassurante de Mélissa, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille que ce n'était pas de sa faute … Il aurait aimé y croire.

Il se raccrocha à la voix de Mélissa, à la poigne de son père, et alors, petit à petit, il revint à lui-même. Ses yeux chassèrent les taches blanchâtres, ses membres endoloris par les contractions furent de nouveau gérables …

Il fixa son père, le regard inquiet, l'air déphasé. Il se jura alors dans la foulée de ne plus jamais dire un mot. Il avait déjà fait du mal à sa maman, il ne voulait pas que son papa finisse dans la même situation.


	2. Chapter 2 : Parole

**Hey les louveteaux !**

 **voici le chapitre 2 !**

 **j'espère que cette version corrigée et améliorée par la** **génialissime** **_ZéphireBleue vous_ plaira, ( bon de toute façon il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter :3 ) **

**comme toujours n'hésitez pas à lâcher les comms, ils seront toujours les bienvenus et je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre !**

 **sur ceux, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : colère

«Stiles? »

Le petit Stilinski était choqué, bouleversé, triste et en colère. En colère contre lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait pensé un seul instant que parler pouvait faire autant de mal à une personne. Mais c'était malheureusement plus fort que lui ! Il fallait qu'il déblatère sur tout et n'importe quoi, parce que s'abandonner dans la parole était pour lui un moyen de se canaliser, de se calmer.

Et ça, tout le monde autour de lui avait appris à vivre avec ! Même si parfois ses charabias sans queue ni tête pouvaient ennuyer certains, ça amusait le plus grand nombre.

Du haut de ses cinq ans et demi, il savait déjà tenir une conversation avec lui-même… Comprenant introduction, questions et réponses ! Il le faisait parfois sans s'en rendre compte, comme pour s'occuper lorsque son papa devait s'absenter et que la nounou ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui.

Maintenant les choses avaient changé, il n'avait plus le droit de parler. S'il le faisait, ça ferait encore du mal aux personnes qu'il aimait… Et surtout à son papa et à sa maman.

Alors quand celui-ci lui demanda avec un rictus si tout allait bien, il hocha doucement la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas plus que des mimiques pour réponse.

Son père soupira. Ils étaient désormais tous les deux assis sur les marches devant l'hôpital dans la fraîcheur de la nuit tombante. Stiles tremblotait, pourtant soigneusement entortillé dans le plaid gris que Mélissa lui avait gentiment prêté en le voyant trembler de la sorte alors qu'elle était en pause.

« C'est une couverture magique qui te réconfortera dans n'importe quelle situation! » avait-elle dit avec son sourire colgate.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle avait dit ça mais en revanche il savait que cette couverture le réchauffait un peu plus et que l'odeur qui s'était imprégnée à l'intérieur appartenait à Mélissa.

Pendant que John sirotait avidement son café gentiment apporté par une des infirmières, Stiles se retenait de bouger. Il regardait de ses petits yeux fatigués les voitures qui défilaient devant lui, notant dans un coin de sa tête la couleur et la forme qu'elles avaient. Les rondes ensemble, les longues, les carrées, les hautes … Mais celles qu'il trouvait étrange étaient classées dans la catégorie 'je sais pas'.

«Stiles? »

La voix de son papa devenue plus stable et chaleureuse le sortit de sa grande concentration et il remarqua alors qu'il avait une grande envie de gambader, de sautiller, de bouger tout simplement … Il avait beau être fatigué son petit corps hyperactif ne lui laissait aucun répit !

Le voyant s'agiter pour s'extraire de la couverture devenue tout d'un coup encombrante, le shérif soupira et l'aida à se défaire, comprenant ce que son fils voulait faire.

« On va y aller ? Comme ça tu pourras marcher un peu. »

Il regarda son fils essayer de plier le grand plaid, mais il était bien trop volumineux pour que ses petits bras puissent en venir à bout.

Alors qu'il voulait s'en plaindre à son père, souhaitant lui demander son aide, il se ravisa vite fait bien fait. Il avait failli sortir des paroles de sa bouche !

Son papa n'ayant rien manqué à la scène qui venait de se passer, sourit faiblement et s'accroupit pour être au niveau de son enfant. Il entoura de ses grands bras le corps redevenu froid de Stiles et le colla tout contre lui.

« Tu sais… Ta maman … Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle t'aime, tu le sais ça ? »

Haut bas lent.

La gorge du shérif se serra, il déglutit avec difficulté en voyant le regard coupable de son fils.

Le plus vieux se leva, portant dans ses bras son paquet qui commençait à battre des cils, non … Il ne devait pas avoir encore compris que sa maman était partie pour de bon …

Le déposant à l'arrière de sa voiture de fonction, il avait à peine fini de l'attacher que le petit châtain était déjà parti dans les bras de Morphée.

Pendant que Stiles dormait dans sa petite chambre, bien installé sous la chaleur de sa couette, son père était assis… Plutôt avachi, à la table de la cuisine, un verre devant lui … Où était-ce son troisième ? Le whisky était son plus vieil ami, il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui.

Il avait besoin d'oublier juste … Quelques heures. Quelques jours ? Non. Il avait Stiles...

L'alcool faisait doucement sentir ses effets, s'imposant dans tout son corps, agissant telle une drogue. Il se sentait mieux. Détendu.

Il commençait à piquer du nez et il décida d'aller se coucher avant de s'écrouler par terre… Même s'il n'avait pas envie de retrouver ses draps froids lui rappelant à chaque fois sa solitude et le manque de Claudia à ses côtés … Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour les grandes réflexions, non, il ne devait pas résister à l'appel du sommeil sinon il savait qu'il aurait au mieux le lendemain une gueule de bois, au pire une migraine carabinée et un caractère de chien jusqu'à la nuit prochaine. Stiles n'avait pas à subir en plus l'état de son père !

Il soupira en enfonçant sa tête sans retenu dans l'oreiller moelleux et ne tarda pas à rejoindre les limbes du sommeil.

Un cri, puis un deuxième, suivi de pleurs aigus et déchirants appelant au secours, terrifiés.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour rendre John sobre et il se précipita sans réfléchir dans la chambre tamisée de son fils. La veilleuse lui permit de voir où il mettait les pieds et aussi de voir l'état de son fils. La vue qu'il eut lui retourna l'estomac.

Son fils, Stiles, avait ramené ses genoux aux niveau de sa tête et il se balançait d'avant en arrière en pleurant et gémissant. Il avait réussi à se réveiller tout seul. Maintenant John n'avait plus qu'à ramasser son fils à la petite cuillère.

Encore une fois le père était face à une situation inédite. Jamais Stiles n'avait fait de crises dans ce genre ! Et dans l'immédiat il était bien incapable de savoir quoi faire pour aider son enfant. A croire que le sort s'acharnait sur lui ! Au bout du rouleau, une larme traîtresse glissa de son œil. Il l'essuya d'un geste agressif et décida de se bouger un peu et de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour calmer en fils.

« Hey mon ange ! Stiles… C'est moi… C'est papa… Tu es en sécurité tu comprends ? Tu n'as rien à craindre d'accord ? … Tu sais que je serais toujours là ? … »

Au fil du temps et de l'inébranlable persévérance de son papa, Stiles se calma quelque peu. Ayant arrêté sa balançoire, il eut quelques hoquets et regards terrifiés vers son papa, lui transmettant ainsi tout son malaise.

Le plus dur semblait être passé mais John avait encore peur que Stiles, en se rendormant, fasse une nouvelle crise assez spectaculaire. Alors il préféra se glisser sous sa couette Superman, enroulant son petit bout dans ses bras protecteurs tout en gardant les yeux ouverts, attendant que son petit s'endorme avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Celui-ci eut un soupir d'aise en sentant la présence de son père à ses côtés et n'eut pas une seule hésitation à se rendormir.

Le shérif se posa quand même quelques questions existentielles avant de s'endormir, tel que : comment Stiles allait réagir quand il allait réellement comprendre que sa maman n'était plus de ce monde ? Comment allait-il réussir à bien éduquer son enfant ? Stiles allait-il reparler un jour ? Comment faire pour l'aider …

Et puis il sombra dans le sommeil, la tête lourde et le cœur gros.


	3. Chapitre 3: canaille

**Salutation ! ^^**

 **sans plus attendre je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3, évidement dites moi se que vous en pensez !**

 **Encore un grand merci à _Zéphirebleue_ pour le super travail qu'elle fait ! **

**bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : canaille

Le premier réveillé fut Stiles. Ses petits yeux noisette encore lourds de sommeil fixaient un point que lui seul voyait sur le plafond crème de la chambre. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de tressaillir de surprise en entendant à sa gauche un ronflement digne d'un ours.

Sursaut qui réveilla de la même manière son paternel qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

La lumière tamisée de la petite chambre, uniquement éclairée par les rayons du soleil traversant les stores et par la petite veilleuse, lui rappela alors qu'il avait passé la reste de la nuit avec son fils, sans encombre, et que son lit était moelleux à souhait. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des semaines !

«Stiles? »

L'interpellé tourna son visage, jusqu'alors figé par la peur qu'un grizzli ait pu venir occuper son lit. Quand il vit son père il soupira de soulagement et lui offrit un petit sourire timide.

« Tu as faim ? »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il sourit plus franchement, faisant clairement comprendre à son père qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour manger.

« Allez, viens crapule ! Je vais te mettre la télé pendant que je préparerais le petit déjeuné. »

Stiles jeta en l'air sa couette molletonnée et sauta sur ses petits pieds, manquant à deux reprises de s'étaler sur le sol avant d'ouvrir la porte et de galoper dans le couloir telle une furie puis de s'arrêter net à l'entrée des escaliers.

Il descendit alors les marches boisées une par une en agrippant la rambarde qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

Son périple enfin terminé, il courut sans ménagement jusqu'au canapé et le prit d'assaut, s'étalant comme un pacha.

Les cheveux en bataille et les sourcils froncés, il attendit son père qui était trop long à son goût.

«Stiles? »

Le petit, à l'entente de son prénom, sortit la tête du coin du canapé indiquant sa position à son père. Père qui soupira d'exaspération et qui, face à l'empressement flagrant de son môme, se hâta d'allumer la télé et de la régler sur la chaîne des dessins animés.

« Et après on ira au bain ! »

Il avait presque hurlé cette phrase, vu qu'il était déjà en train de s'activer dans la cuisine... C'était histoire que Stiles entende bien ce qu'il venait de dire.

Combien de fois son enfant avait-il fait la sourde oreille et avait refusé de capituler ? Il se défendait en disant qu'il n'avait pas entendu et cavalait dans toute la maison pour échapper à l'heure fatidique du bain.

Mais la volonté de son père en était toujours venue à bout, son fils se fatiguant plus vite que lui. Jamais il n'avait réussi à échapper au bain.

Captivé par Bob l'éponge, enroulé dans le plaid de Mélissa que son papa lui avait donné en descendant des escaliers, il allait presque s'endormir, mais c'était sans compter son irrésistible envie de gambader partout.

Il se défit avec plus de facilité que la veille de la grosse couverture et descendit du canapé en cuir, se faufilant derrière la porte qui séparait la cuisine du reste de la maison.

Il jeta un regard vif à l'intérieur de la petite pièce pour noter l'emplacement de son père dans l'espace.

Celui-ci était accoudé devant l'évier, le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre qui offrait une vue dégagée sur le ciel.

Stiles était en pyjama. Il ne savait même pas quand ni comment il avait fait la transaction vêtements-pyjama mais ce dont il était certain c'est qu'il détestait celui-ci et qu'en plus il avait déjà signalé à son père que ce pyjama grattait. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra à nouveau sur son papa.

Il constata qu'il n'était pas très … Actif ? Oui voilà actif. Le grille-pain venait de faire jaillir de son intérieur les deux toasts fumants, le beurre crépitait dans la poêle prête à accueillir le bacon ou les œufs… Mais son papa n'y prêtait pas attention.

Le petit Stiles marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à son père. Celui-ci n'ayant même pas remarqué la présence de son fils dans la pièce soupira. Il avait deux semaines de repos accordées par son travail pour se remettre et pour aider son fils … Mais peut-être aurait-il préféré travailler … Bosser à s'en tordre les vertèbres, à dormir à peine son lit atteint, à ne manger que des plats tout prêts, à boire… Mais il y avait Stiles.

En parlant du loup, le petit lui tira timidement la manche de son polo, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

Un regard interrogateur traversa les mirettes noisette de son fils et il comprit en cet instant que son visage devait être tout sauf détendu …

« Ça va… J'étais juste… Tu viens manger ? »

Haut bas.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, laissant la place du milieu vide… Elle mangeait toujours à cette place.

Stiles étala avec grand soin le nutella sur ses toasts, s'appliquant à ne pas déborder sur la table, tandis que son papa lui prenait tout le temps de siroter son café tout en lisant les gros titres du journal local.

Quand il finit sa lecture, il leva les yeux sur son fils. Avec un peu de recul et beaucoup de culpabilité, il constata que son enfant d'ordinaire si bavard n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que … Enfin. Il avait enfin compris que son fils, que Stiles, avait pris les menaces de sa mère délirante au sérieux, et qu'il devait sans doute penser que c'était bel et bien de sa faute si Claudia les avait quittés. Foutaise ! Elle adorait entendre son fils jacasser !

«Stiles? »

L'enfant leva les yeux de son bol de chocolat tout en enfournant dans sa bouche le dernier morceau de toast.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ce matin ? »

Il baissa les yeux replongeant son regard triste dans son chocolat encore fumant.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? »

Le petit déglutit et but une gorgée de son breuvage chocolaté pour essayer au passage de ravaler son malaise. Évidemment qu'il savait que son papa était là pour lui, il le savait ! Mais …

« Ho ! J'ai failli oublier ! »

Sans le quitter des yeux, Stiles fixa son papa, curieux. Celui-ci se hâta vers l'entrée et revint quelques instants plus tard avec la fameuse boîte jaune, donnant à son fils son quota de pilules pour la journée.

« Tiens mon grand. »

Son Adderall permettait à Stiles de se canaliser, de se concentrer plus facilement et d'éviter tout débordement.

Une fois les deux estomacs pleins, la vaisselle rangée et la table propre, papa Stilinski mit ses mains sur ses hanches, toisant son petit bout déjà prêt à déguerpir.

« Eh non ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu échapperas au bain garnement ! »

Alors que le père courrait après sa petite terreur dans toute la maison, bien décidé à tenir son engagement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

John arrêta sa course folle, le cœur battant. Il alla ouvrir et tomba sur le petit McCall, métisse aux yeux ténébreux.

«Scott? »

Le petit lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de lui tendre une boîte, sans doute de gâteaux ou d'autres pâtisseries. Il connaissait un peu Mélissa mine de rien ...

« Maman elle a dit que elle pouvait pas venir ! Alors c'est moi qui viens ! »

John s'accroupit à hauteur du môme à peine plus âgé que Stiles en faisant craquer toutes ses articulations.

« D'accord bonhomme… Tu la remercieras en rentrant ! Et toi, tu veux aller voir Stiles ? Il est dans sa chambre. »

Ces deux enfants se racontaient par moment des choses que même lui était incapable de suivre, alors il avait espoir que Scott le fasse parler.

« Ah oui ! »

Il rit en fourrant la boîte verte dans les mains de John et courut dans la maison comme si c'était la sienne.

« Stilz! »

Scott fronça les sourcils. Où avait bien pu disparaître son ami ? Il n'avait bien sûr pas écouté John lui dire qu'il était dans sa chambre…

Il farfouilla tout le rez-de-chaussée sous le regard amusé de John avant de se résoudre à monter à l'étage.

« Stilz ! »

Ledit Stilz montra le bout de son nez dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit entièrement volontiers quand il vit son meilleur ami mais se ravisa au dernier moment de prendre la parole. Ouf.

« Bah tu réponds pas quand je t'appelle ? »

Stiles soupira en fermant les yeux. Scott était-il au courant ? De tout ? Était-il au courant qu'il avait fait du mal à sa maman en parlant ?

« Tu es malade ? »

Droite gauche.

« Bah ! Pourquoi tu parles pas alors ! »

Pouvait-il juste faire une exception pour lui expliquer ? Juste une petite phrase ? Non. Ses cordes vocales étaient bloquées.

Il fit un signe de main à son ami qui était resté bras ballant devant la porte. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas … Mais alors pas du tout.

Le petit Stiles sortit un vieux dessin de sa famille qu'il avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Il pointa du doigt sa maman à droite du dessin, tenant sa petite main enfantine. Il retint un sanglot. Quand allait-il la revoir ? Quand sera-t-elle de nouveau en forme pour les accueillir ?

« Ah… Stiles tu sais… Je suis désolé que tu aies perdu ta maman. »

Il monta un sourcil, surpris par les dires de son ami basané. Il lui demanda d'en dire plus en le fixant d'un air soutenu et interrogateur.

« Je sais pas si je dois te dire … Ma maman elle m'a dit que tu étais triste parce que ta maman elle… est partie. »

L'air gêné, Scott s'assit en croisant ses jambes au pied du lit du jeune châtain.

Stiles hocha la tête vivement pour faire comprendre


	4. Chapter 4 : vérité

**Hey ! Nouveau chapitre tout neuf, je pense que je titre vous aidera à comprendre le sujet principal de se chapitre ;)**

 **Je ne remercierais jamais assez _Zéphirebleue_ pour le travail de titan qu'elle à fournis :3 **

**allé, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :Vérité.

Scott avait malheureusement tout raconté à son ami, pensant bien faire.

Or le petit Stiles, tout fragile, tomba dans une tristesse sans borne quand il comprit enfin, que sa maman ne reviendrait pas.

Peut-être qu'il ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait, mais il n'était pas stupide.

Il éclata en sanglot, la respiration fuyante, comme la veille… Il était pris de palpitations, il avait horriblement mal partout. Ses membres devenaient rigides, sa cage thoracique le brûlait. Il prit alors sa tête dans ses mains en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende et vienne le délivrer de toute cette souffrance.

C'était… Effrayant oui, il ne savait pas comment faire pour soulager un peu la douleur. Personne n'avait le droit de souffrir comme ça.

« Stil … Stiles … Regarde-moi ! Stiles ! Concentre-toi sur ma voix ! Calme-toi … Tout va bien … Ça va s'arranger … »

La voix grave de John le rassura un peu, bien que celui-ci soit totalement paniqué, sans doute presque plus que son fils.

Mais pas le temps pour s'affoler.

Stiles agrippa de toute sa petite force tremblante la main que son père lui tendait, ça semblait vital pour lui, il pensait que s'il la lâchait, il ne pourrait plus jamais se défaire de toute cette douleur.

Au fil des minutes, sa respiration redevint fluide et constante. Il put à nouveau bouger et son corps sembla s'apaiser malgré un léger mal de crâne. Il plongea son regard noisette encore humide de larmes dans celui chocolat de son papa, pour le remercier silencieusement.

Scott était recroquevillé dans un coin sombre de la chambre, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds de stupeur. Stiles lui avait fait peur ! Jamais il n'avait vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état, par sa faute en plus. Il s'en voulait ça oui ! Mon dieu... Jamais il n'avait voulu lui faire du mal de la sorte, parce que quand Stiles avait mal lui aussi sentait son cœur de serrer, lui aussi souffrait.

John serra tout contre lui son fils qui s'était remis à pleurer, plus doucement.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, souriant légèrement à Scott.

«Scott ...»

Le petit bondit depuis son coin sombre et courut se blottir contre le dos de son ami, une petite larme au coin de l'œil.

« Je suis désolé ! Je … Je pensais que … Qu'il savait ... »

Il cacha son visage honteux dans le cou de Stiles. Il croyait que John lui en voulait et qu'il allait le chasser de sa maison, lui interdisant par la même occasion de revoir Stiles. Mais il en fut autrement…

John passa une main dans le dos du petit basané pour le rassurer.

Il recula ensuite un peu son fils, qu'il crut un instant endormi, pour voir sa frimousse et essuyer les dernières larmes sur son beau visage clair.

« Mon ange … Je vais raccompagner ton ami, d'accord ? Il reviendra plus tard ! Tu veux bien m'attendre ? J'en ai pour deux minutes ... »

Haut bas lent.

Il lui embrassa le nez et se releva en prenant Scott par la main.

Arrivé devant le palier, il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à hauteur de Scott et ébouriffa ses cheveux indomptables.

« Écoute mon bonhomme, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute d'accord ? »

« Voui mais ... »

Ses yeux ténébreux s'embrumèrent à nouveau et il retint un sanglot. Il frotta nerveusement ses mirettes pour ne pas se trahir et avala sa salive difficilement.

John trouva cela adorable.

« Je te dis que ça va Scott, vraiment. Allez ! Je vais te raccompagner. »

Il ramena Scott à sa maman, où il expliqua brièvement l'histoire, avant de se hâter pour retrouver son petit bout qu'il savait sagement assis, comme il l'avait promis.

D'habitude il aurait eu peur que son fils ait fait les quatre cent coups, incapable de rester en place une seconde... Mais là c'était différent.

« Mon ange ? »

Un petit hoquet se fit entendre dans la salle de bain où la lumière s'infiltrait sous la porte fermée. Inquiet, John se maudit d'avoir mis plus de deux minutes à raccompagner Scott.

Il se précipita dans la petite pièce et fut plus que surpris quand il y découvrit son fils, partiellement nu, attendant sagement que son papa l'aide à se défaire du pull bien trop difficile à retirer.

Le shérif ne savait pas quoi dire, son enfant était tellement fort. C'était un gamin incroyable.

Alors John joua le jeu, il alluma le chauffage, fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et finit de dévêtir son môme.

La baignoire remplie à la moitié de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir, il porta Stiles jusqu'à l'eau et celui-ci soupira d'aise quand la délicieuse chaleur vint l'envelopper.

Bien sûr, voir Stiles jouir de son bain de la sorte le convainquit de le rejoindre.

Maintenant que John s'était lui aussi installé derrière son fils, tel un pacha, il attrapa une gamelle en plastique et la rempli d'eau pour mouiller le crâne de Stiles. Celui-ci rit quand il sentit les filets d'eau couler de part et d'autre de sa tête et cela fit sourire son père.

Il enchaîna avec le shampoing et en versa une dose dans la paume de sa main. Il fit mousser les cheveux châtain clair de Stiles et s'amusa avec eux.

Le petit lui ne s'occupait pas des affaires de son père, bien trop occupé à jouer avec un poisson en plastique bleu décoloré qui lui avait été offert il y a bien longtemps.

C'était un moment rare, chéri par John. Un moment privilégié père fils, dans le plus simple appareil, juste lui et Stiles dans le bain. Leur relation avait toujours été fusionnelle, toujours. Pourtant, maintenant il avait peur, peur du mutisme de son fils, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur que son fils préfère se terrer dans le silence plutôt que de lui faire part de ses pensées.

Oui, perdre sa maman à presque six ans c'était une épreuve terrible pour lui, mais aussi pour John. Il était néanmoins sûr d'une chose, c'était que Stiles et lui allaient faire face ensemble, main dans la main.

Ce qu'il espérait plus que tout, c'était que son enfant ne perde jamais le sourire. Ce sourire si communicatif. Si son état venait à se dégrader, il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Cette pensée le fit bugger, comme une prise de conscience énorme. Il se mit à penser que oui, il ne saurait pas quoi faire, quoi dire … Il ne serait qu'un bon à rien, un père incapable de sortir son fils des épreuves de la vie … Quel père indigne.

Le petit l'éclaboussa fièrement, le faisant sortir de ses pensées plutôt obscures. Voir le visage de Stiles ainsi ébloui et étincelant le fit sourire. Heureusement qu'il était là ce petit bout.

Papa Stilinski se passa alors une main sur le visage. Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant être un incapable ? Il devait se dire que ce n'était que passager, qu'à force de lui expliquer Stiles comprendrait, qu'à force d'être près de lui, son fils n'aurait plus peur, qu'à force de sourire il reprendra du poil de la bête.

« Allez crapule, on sort ? »

Ladite crapule pivota dans bain, entraînant des remous qu'il trouvait amusant. La bouche tordue et les sourcils froncés, il reprit contenance et croisa ses bras sur son torse … Il pouvait bien être muet, il savait néanmoins se faire comprendre quand il le fallait.

« Tu veux rester ?! »

Son visage s'adoucit comme par enchantement. Content, il tapota l'eau de ses petites menottes, ce qui bien sûr, éclaboussa tout ce qui était à proximité – John y compris.

Le petit hyperactif rit de bon cœur en voyant la mine déconfite de son père recouvert d'eau et de mousse … Et son petit rire cristallin combla John qui lui rendit la pareille en l'éclaboussant tel un tsunami.

Le papa s'installa plus confortablement dans la petite baignoire, reposant sa tête contre le rebord de la paroi légèrement glissante, tandis que John junior s'amusait à nouveau avec son vieux poisson.

C'est au bout d'une petite demi-heure, quand l'eau blanchâtre devint tiède, que Stiles tapota l'avant bras de son père qui s'était assoupi. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se détendre de la sorte que son corps avait dit : STOP, toi, tu dors.

Par contre, le petit commençait à s'énerver sur son pauvre bras, tirant sur ses poils, l'un devait être plus sensible car le papa sursauta, manquant se cogner un peu partout.

«Stiles ...»

L'interpellé tourna la tête : non ce n'étais pas lui. John se racla la gorge pour capter son attention et Stiles lui fit des yeux de chien battu en réponse, le faisant plier au bout de quelques secondes de duel de regard.

Stiles se leva, pointant du doigt la serviette blanche accrochée trop loin pour que ses petits bras puissent l'atteindre. Le froid commençait à l'engourdir et il pesta un peu plus quand il vit la lenteur de son père. A croire que c'était l'hyperactivité de Stiles qui parlait.

Plus amusé qu'autre chose, John sortit du bain, mit un peignoir rouge et installa une petite serviette bleutée sur le sol pour y déposer son paquet.

Le petit éternua, avant d'être enroulé tel un sushi dans la grosse serviette douce et moelleuse. S'il le pouvait, Stiles resterait des heures et des heures pelotonné dans l'étreinte de celle-ci … Malheureusement pour lui son père ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille alors comme presque à chaque fois, Stiles décampa de la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui de belles traces de pieds, dans l'espoir de pouvoir garder sa serviette.

« Hé, hé ! Reste là ! Saloperie ... »

Tandis que John galérait à s'habiller, Stiles lui était déjà au rez-de-chaussée, se dandinant comme il le pouvait dans sa précieuse serviette. Il courut maladroitement se cacher sur le canapé … À croire que c'était la meilleure planque de toute la maison.

«Stiles! »

L'adrénaline monta en lui en flèche quand il entendit les pas lourds de son père se faire plus bruyants, signe qu'il approchait. Stiles se colla au maximum contre le cuir épais du canapé, en essayant de maîtriser sa respiration pour ne pas que celle-ci le trahisse.

« Trouvé ! »

Stiles couina sous la surprise. Son père le fit virevolter autour de lui, et son couinement fut vite étouffé et transformé en éclat de rire.

« Alors ? Tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper canaille ?! »

Le plus jeune fourra son visage rougi d'excitation dans le cou de son père. La prochaine fois il ne se fera pas avoir !

John se dirigea vers les marches, les vêtements de Stiles étant encore dans la salle de bain, pliés.

En arrivant en haut de ces marches, le petit se raidit.

«Stiles? »

Aucun mouvement, rien. Inquiet, son père le porta et le déposa devant lui. Le petit était debout, statufié, le regard voilé et le visage incroyablement neutre.

« Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu as ?! »

Le petit garçon lança un regard vitreux à son père.

Il pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière lui, et quand son père se retourna il vit, sur le mur, un cadre.

Un cadre en bois vieilli volontairement, mis en évidence, il contenait une photo.

Une photo de sa maman, de Claudia. Une femme rayonnante entre les deux hommes de la maison. Cette photo Stiles l'avait qualifiée de porte-bonheur. Si elle était enlevée alors le malheur s'abattrait sur la maison. C'est pourquoi John n'avait pu se résoudre à la décrocher. Peut-être aurait-il dû.

« Eh canaille ... »

Stiles, le menton tremblant, les yeux luisants, il était au bord de l'éclatement.

« Non non non … Mon poussin ne pleure pas ... »

Il se précipita vers son fils, cherchant le contact. Il le serra contre son torse et se rappela alors ce que faisait Claudia quand il était triste.

Il fit des cercles dans son dos, tout en lui murmurant des mots agréables, rassurants, des mots qui avaient la vertu de le calmer.

Vivre sans sa femme et ses conseils éclairés n'allaient pas être de tout repos.


	5. Chapter 5 : discussion

**Salouté ! J'espère que vous suivez toujours et que la correction vous convient ! Merci merci merci à _Zéphirebleue_ pour m'épauler dans cette aventure ;) **

**sur ceux, à vos yeux !**

* * *

chapitre 5 : Discussion.

La vie semblait avoir quittée son corps, ne laissant plus que son enveloppe charnelle derrière elle. John avait maintenant peur d'avoir perdu son fils.

Le petit châtain ne riait plus, ne parlait évidemment pas… Il ne réagissait même plus aux petites attentions bien placées de son papa.

Assis dans un coin du canapé devant les dessins animés du matin, le petit Stilinski n'avait même plus cette petite étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux quand son émission favorite passait à l'écran. Son papa lui avait explicitement demandé de rester ici, sagement … Bien qu'il soit sûr que Stiles n'irait nulle part, il avait gardé l'habitude de toujours être à l'affût de sa prochaine bêtise.

Mais même pour ça, Stiles n'avait plus le cœur. Il n'était plus turbulent et John se demandait même parfois si son hyperactivité n'avait pas fichu le camp.

Il avait décidé que pour le moment Stiles n'avait plus besoin de son traitement. Il le laissait donc rangé dans le tiroir.

Après avoir adressé un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir son fils, calmement installé sur le grand canapé, il ferma son blouson et déguerpit de la maison, un peu anxieux tout de même de laisser son enfant un petit moment seul.

Mais il jugea que ça en valait la peine, peut être que ce qu'il était parti faire allait aider son fils à aller mieux. Avec du temps bien sûr mais il avait besoin de voir évoluer les choses dans le bon sens, il avait besoin de se faire rassurer. C'est pourquoi, sur un coup de tête, il avait décidé d'aller demander conseil à Mélissa McCall.

Il gara sa voiture sur le grand parking de l'hôpital, regardant quatre fois si son véhicule était verrouillé, et partit enfin à la recherche de l'infirmière.

Il marcha la tête basse en passant dans le couloir où, quelques jours auparavant, s'était joué le drame de sa vie … Il avança encore un peu plus avant d'entendre la voix chaude et joyeuse de la belle brune. Il s'arrêta devant une autre chambre attendant qu'elle en sorte pour la noyer de questions.

« Mélissa. »

Elle manqua de le percuter, le nez sur son portable. Surprise, elle rangea l'appareil et offrit son plus beau sourire au papa.

« Ah John ! Comment … Vous allez ? »

Elle rougit un peu face à son manque de tact et regarda ses chaussures.

« Eh bien … On va. Dis-moi, tu aurais 5 minutes à m'accorder ? »

Elle remonta sa tête et cala une bouclette rebelle derrière son oreille.

« Ou … Oui bien sûr ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de ... »

« Oui bien sûr. Je t'attends à l'entrée ? »

« Oui ! »

Elle lui sourit encore et fila s'occuper de sa dernière patiente de la matinée. Le shérif ne fumait pas généralement. Ça lui arrivait de tirer quelques lattes uniquement lors des moments où il jugeait en avoir besoin. Ce moment en valait la peine. Il alluma l'avant dernière clope de son paquet et la savoura pleinement.

« Me voilà ! »

Le shérif s'empressa par réflexe d'écraser sa cigarette sous son pied, même si celle-ci n'avait vécu qu'une petite minute et que la moitié se trouva ratatinée sous sa semelle …

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ... »

Elle rit un peu puis reprit tout son sérieux.

« Mélissa… Je… Ne sais plus quoi faire avec Stiles. »

A vrai dire, ce serait mentir si elle disait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question, malheureusement elle connaissait plus ou moins John et elle savait qu'au-delà sa carapace de shérif il était extrêmement sensible et fragile.

« John, tu es un bon père tu le sais ? »

Il acquiesça en reniflant.

« Je pensais que … Qu'il serait trop petit pour … Comprendre … »

Elle soupira doucement.

« Stiles est un gamin intelligent ... J'aimerais que … Tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu baisses les bras aussi rapidement. »

Le plus sérieusement du monde, il répondit, du tac au tac, comme si dans sa tête les réponses étaient écrites d'avances.

« Je ne baisse pas les bras. J'ai seulement besoin… De faire le point. »

Les bras croisés sur son torse, elle le jaugea de haut en bas.

« Hier, il a vu une photo de nous 3 réunis. C'était un moment de bonheur comme il y en a eu plein. Il appelait cette photo le porte-bonheur de la maison. Juste après, il s'est figé dans mes bras. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour éviter ça. Il a un peu pleuré… Et ce matin je l'ai retrouvé dans son lit... Depuis il ne rit plus, ne bouge plus… Maintenant il a l'air… »

Des larmes arrivèrent jusqu'à ses yeux et glissèrent le long de ses joues. Il n'avait plus la force de les contenir.

" John ... "

Elle l'enlaça. Elle était déconcertée par la réaction du jeune père, elle le savait fragile mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi démoralisé.

« John. Stiles a besoin de beaucoup de temps, et toi aussi. On ne fait pas son deuil en deux jours et ne me dis pas que pour toi c'est du passé. Tu as le droit d'être triste, en colère … Mais vous y arriverez. Vous n'oublierez jamais Claudia, c'est sûr, mais vous apprendrez à vivre sans. »

Il quitta l'emprise consolante et rassurante de Mélissa et se frotta les yeux méchamment, détestant sentir ses larmes sur son visage.

« J'ai peur de ne plus retrouver Stiles. »

Elle sourit doucement, puis soupira.

« Écoute, Stiles sera toujours Stiles. Certes, ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant, parce que ton fils devra se construire sans sa mère, mais il sera toujours lui. Tout le monde change John, toutes les épreuves de la vie nous font évoluer, mûrir … Il n'est pas le même qu'à trois ans et il ne sera pas le même à dix-huit ans. »

John n'avait rien à ajouter. Bordel, ce qu'elle avait raison. Ses paroles lui sautèrent au visage comme une bombe. Oui Stiles avait changé… Mais lui aussi.

« Attends ! Avant de partir. Qu'est-ce que Stiles aimait faire avant ? Comme activité ? Un lieu qu'il aime ? »

Le shérif réfléchit un instant à plein régime.

« Heu … Il aimait la piscine … La plage ! Il aimait aller à la plage avec sa mère. »

« Alors allez à la plage. »

« J'y penserai. Merci Mélissa. »

Elle lui sourit encore une fois avant de laisser le shérif rejoindre son véhicule. Mélissa, elle, rejoignit tous les malades qui attendaient ses soins et disparut telle une tornade dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

John mit la radio à fond. La plage, mais bien sûr.

«Stiles? »

Évidemment, le silence fut sa seule réponse. Il soupira, se rappelant de ce qu'avait dit Mélissa quelques minutes auparavant.

Il se dévêtit avant de rejoindre son fils, endormi sur le canapé, à la place exacte où il l'avait laissé.

Il sourit en s'asseyant à ses côtés, baissa le volume de la télé et zappa plusieurs fois avant de tomber sur la chaîne des infos.

Le petit gémissait contre lui, cherchant du contact. John ne s'en préoccupa pas, Stiles avait toujours eu le sommeil agité.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le petit qui commençait à pleurer, à japper, à tressaillir par moment … Un cauchemar ? Faillait-il le réveiller ?

Son fils, après plusieurs minutes de combat mouvementé, hurla à pleins poumons et attrapa la première chose qu'il put atteindre, c'est à dire son père, qui regrettait déjà de ne pas l'avoir réveillé un peu avant.

Il saisit son fils, lui ordonnant d'ouvrir les yeux, lui disant qu'il était en sécurité, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Le petit hoqueta plusieurs fois en reprenant ses esprits. Il n'avait pas pour autant lâché son papa.

Il soupira de soulagement quand celui-ci glissa une main dans ses cheveux et lui massa le crâne de la plus douce des manières.

« Je suis là ... »

Le petit avait mouillé l'épaule de son père, laissant derrière lui une grande traînée de larmes et de morves.

Il essuya ses petits yeux encore pleins de sommeil et il se détendit enfin, progressivement.

« Bébé … Demain on va à la plage. »


	6. Chapter 6 : plage

**Hey ! bon alors nous y voilà ! la fastidieuse rencontre entre Stiles et Derek, je sais que certains n'attendaient que ça :3**

 **dites moi vos ressentis sur cette première approche et bien-sur n'hésitez pas à suivre cette histoire pour connaître la suite des événements ;)**

 **MILLES merci à _Zéphirebleue_ qui fait un super boulot ! **

**bonne lecture les louveteaux ;)**

* * *

chapitre 6 : plage.

Au petit matin, Stiles était déjà au taquet. Pyjama Batman et doudou ourson à la main, il attendait avec empressement que son père émerge du sommeil… Il était tellement pressé de retourner à la plage, là où était sans doute ses plus beaux souvenirs avec sa maman !

Les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et les membres lourds, il eut beau être pressé, la fatigue reprit vite le dessus.

Il s'assit au pied de la porte de la chambre de son père, déjà éreinté d'être resté plus de deux minutes debout.

Après avoir courageusement combattu la fatigue pendant plusieurs minutes, il se fit engloutir vite fait bien fait dans les limbes du sommeil. Par conséquent, quand son papa ouvrit la porte, la tête dans le sac, il ne comprit pas pourquoi son fils était étalé de la sorte sur le sol. Bien sûr, Stiles était appuyé de tout son poids contre la porte et quand son père, encore en train d'émerger de son sommeil, avait ouvert celle-ci, il n'avait pu que tomber en arrière.

Heureusement, au lieu de pleurer le petit garçon se mit à rire, de façon bien trop joyeuse pour être triste. Son papa rigola à son tour, son fils semblait en meilleur forme que la veille, merci Mélissa.

Le petit eut du mal à se remettre sur ses pieds mais une fois chose faite, il sourit timidement à son papa pour avoir son câlin. Évidemment qu'il l'eut son câlin ! Son papa l'enlaça tendrement et le chatouilla par moment aux côtes.

« Allez, on va se préparer crapule ?! »

Le petit gigota pour retourner par terre et voulut de lui-même aller vite se laver. John marcha derrière lui, rigolant à moitié.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse en regardant d'un œil brillant son fils essayer de se dévêtir, ses petites mains tirant dans tous les sens pour essayer de retirer son t-shirt Batman bleu ciel.

D'un coup, il cessa tout mouvement et leva son nez vers son père, le fixant d'un air grave. Mon dieu, son pyjama et lui avaient fusionné !

John éclata de rire en voyant la mine interdite de ton fils et vint l'aider. Heureusement qu'il n'était qu'en pyjama.

« On fait une douche rapide ? »

Haut bat vif.

Il alluma l'eau et la régla à la température idéale. Il monta son fils jusque dans le bac à douche et le laissa se débrouiller tandis que lui triait le linge pour lancer une machine de foncés.

Une fois la crapule propre, il l'essuya et l'habilla vite fait avant de passer à son tour au décrassage.

Le petit était resté dans la pièce, sagement assis sur la cuvette des toilettes.

Une fois tout ce petit monde propre, séché et habillé – c'est à dire Stiles et lui-même – John installa Stiles dans le canapé devant ses dessins animés. Il avait apporté le plaid que Stiles adorait. La raison lui échappait mais quand le petit vit la grande couverture fine il la saisit et se blottit dedans.

Pendant que Stiles cherchait à comprendre qui avait pu voler la flûte de Carlos le calamar, son papa

préparait le sac avec la nourriture, l'eau et deux-trois bricoles inutiles mais 'on ne sait jamais'.

Stiles se lassa vite de Bob l'éponge. Lui, il voulait aller à la mer voir les oiseaux ! Sentir l'air marin et voir tout plein de gens avec de jolies couleurs – comprenez ici les maillots de bains.

À bout de patience, il sauta du canapé, plaid sur le dos, et galopa prudemment jusqu'au grand escalier.

Il fronça les sourcils, serra ses petits poings et gravit marche par marche l'imposante construction.

Essoufflé, il marqua quelques pauses avant d'arriver en haut. Il avait envie de faire une bêtise, n'importe quoi ! Alors il se dirigea, un air voyou affiché sur son visage, dans la chambre de son père. Il s'amusa alors à cacher les grosses paires de chaussettes de son papa un peu partout dans la chambre, c'est-à-dire dans le lit, sous le lit, sous les meubles, derrière le rideau…

Mais malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de tout dissimuler car son père, le connaissant comme s'il l'avait fait, le choppa par la peau du cou et l'emmena dans le couloir.

« T'es vraiment incroyable ! »

Il fit les gros yeux et Stiles baissa le regard, honteux mais pas tant que ça.

« Tu veux emmener quelque chose pour aujourd'hui? »

Le petit releva la tête et, voyant le visage radoucît de son père, sourit en lui tendant le plaid.

« Très bien ! On l'emmène. »

En descendant au rez-de-chaussée, Stiles sentit la bonne odeur du lait chaud, du café et des biscottes.

Jamais Stiles n'avait avalé autant de nourriture en un temps aussi restreint… Sous les yeux ébahis de son papa il finit son chocolat en quelques grosses gorgées et quitta la table après avoir produit un magnifique rot.

D'ailleurs il fit la sourde oreille quand son père lui ordonna d'un ton sévère de desservir sa table … Au final, ce dernier soupira et débarrassa tout lui-même… Il mit ça sur le compte de l'excitation.

Stiles enfila ses petites bottes marines bleues à rayures blanches… Ou le contraire ?

Tandis que son papa chaussait lui aussi ses bottes, Stiles passa le pas de la porte et leva le nez au ciel, il le trouva bien triste.

Ne laissant aucune place pour permettre au soleil de rayonner, le ciel était recouvert d'un épais manteau nuageux… Parfois gris foncé, parfois tout juste blanchâtre.

Stiles fit la moue, un peu déçu. Pour lui son papa n'acceptera jamais de passer la journée à la plage par ce temps… Parce que comme il lui avait dit un jour : « la mer sans le soleil c'est comme une pizza sans sauce tomate, l'un sans l'autre ça ne peut pas fonctionner. »

Alors il se dirigea vers la maison en traînant des pieds, pleinement conscient qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il était en colère contre mère nature!

« Bah alors trésor ? Pourquoi cette tête ? »

Le petit se retourna et pointa du doigt l'étendue grise au-dessus de leur tête. John eut un rictus. Oui c'était vrai… Avant il n'aimait pas sortir quand le temps n'était pas clément, mais là il ne s'agissait pas de lui mais de Stiles.

« Je comprends. Mais tu veux y aller toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le petit se gratta l'arrière du crâne en réfléchissant. Puis, d'un sourire radieux, hocha la tête.

« Bien ! Alors en route ! »

Bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas aller à la mer en voiture de police, alors John ouvrit son garage sous les yeux curieux de son fils.

Quelques instants plus tard, John sortait une vieille Jeep bleutée qu'il gardait au chaud pour les jours spéciaux.

Stiles agrandit encore un peu plus son sourire et sauta en l'air, le gros sac à la main.

Il grimpa après avoir donné son bagage à son père. Il colla ensuite son visage contre la vitre qui se mit à vibrer en roulant sur le macadam.

Son papa lui accorda quelques coups d'œils, il venait de se rappeler d'une chose qu'il avait oublié avant de partir … Son Adderall. Déjà que la route était ennuyante et pénible pour les enfants en général, alors pour son môme hyperactif c'était une réelle souffrance. La mer se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de Beacon Hills, soit plus d'une heure de route. Oui le voyage allait être long, oui Stiles allait s'impatienter et oui, John allait devoir s'arrêter à toutes les aires de repos pour diverses raisons.

Eeeet effectivement, après une vingtaine de kilomètres le petit commença à s'agiter, à triturer son doudou… John avait à peine rejoint l'autoroute qu'il dut déjà s'arrêter pour que Stiles gambade. Il l'accompagna faire le tour de la cafétéria et lui demanda s'il pouvait rester sage durant les vingt prochains kilomètres. Le petit semblait vouloir coopérer, mais lui-même semblait avoir des doutes.

Ils repartirent donc et John dut s'arrêter encore très régulièrement, pour que Stiles évacue … Ils arrivèrent après près de deux heures de routes, autant dire une éternité, pour un voyage qui aurait dû mettre deux fois moins de temps.

À peine la Jeep garée dans le parking qui longeait la plage que Stiles sauta du véhicule et gambada joyeusement vers le grand large.

«Stiles! »

Le petit s'arrêta avant de franchir la frontière entre le béton et le sable. Il se retourna l'espace d'une seconde pour regarder son père et repartit derechef vers la plage.

« Attends ! Ton pull ... »

John soupira mais laissa tomber. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de Stiles de toute façon. Un tirage de manche inattendu le fit brusquement sursauter. Stiles était revenu en fin de compte et il avait un peu froid.

« Je te l'avais dit ! »

Il enfila avec l'assistance de son père un petit pull rouge et porta par-dessus sa couverture.

« Allez, file ! Et ne fais pas traîner ton plaid dans le sable! »

Stiles courut, retournant près de l'eau. Il se mit à rire aux éclats quand l'écume des vagues vint recouvrir ses pieds. Son regard fut attiré par une chose se déplaçant sur sa gauche, alors, curieux, il s'accroupit pour mieux voir le crabe galoper vers la mer.

Le petit tourna sa tête sur le côté et sembla réfléchir. Le toucher ou pas ?

Il porta un doigt au-dessus de l'animal qui s'était figé devant cette proximité. Si seulement le vent n'avait pas dévié les éclats de voix de son père, Stiles aurait su que ces petites bêtes pinçaient … Et ça pinçait fort. Alors quand il se mit à pleurer en empoignant son doigt endolori, il se releva et se retourna pour courir se plaindre dans les bras de son père … Sauf qu'une masse plutôt imposante l'en empêcha et, surpris, il arrêta ses pleurs.

Quand il comprit qu'il venait de bousculer une personne il leva le nez et tomba dans les yeux émeraude d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.


	7. Chapter 7 : Laura et Derek

**Hey ! voilà le chapitre 7 !**

 **chapitre que j'aime beaucoup ! je vous laisse me donner vos avis ;) J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en route :3**

* * *

chapitre 7 : Laura et Derek

Derek dévisagea le petit en serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas l'insulter … Il se ravisa bien vite, en voyant l'adorable bouille du petit Stiles. Ses yeux whisky et ses cheveux chocolat en bataille avaient coupé le souffle au plus vieux des deux garçons. Il ne savait pas pourquoi … Il ne comprenait pas comment … Il ne voulait pas croire que … Ce petit bonhomme, là, devant lui, les yeux encore pleins de larmes, le visage un peu trop parsemé de grains de beauté et le nez en trompette lui rappelait… Paige.

Peut-être dans l'expression du visage ou… La couleur des cheveux… Ou justement ses grains de beauté ? C'était pourtant pas flagrant mais ce petit lui faisait beaucoup penser à Page.

«Derek! »

Le dénommé Derek se retourna vivement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise, d'avoir eu des pensées obscènes.

Le petit, après avoir eu affaire au grand méchant loup, se trouva désormais nez à nez avec une jeune femme plus vieille que lui, c'était sûr, mais aussi plus vieille que Derek. C'était inévitablement sa sœur, parce que le visage, parce que l'expression, parce que c'était flagrant.

« Bah alors bonhomme ? Tu t'es perdu ? »

Le petit hésita avant de balancer sa tête de gauche à droite. La jeune femme, bien plus dégourdie que l'autre plante verte, s'approcha un peu plus de Stiles.

« Ça alors ! Derek t'as vu comme il est mignon ?! »

Celui-ci roula des yeux et cela fit rire le petit, qui arrêta d'une traite quand il vit une paire d'yeux rond le dévisager.

Laura se mit au niveau du plus jeune, faisant reposer ses genoux dans le sable. Elle lui frotta les cheveux, toujours en le fixant de ses yeux chocolat à peine plus foncés que ceux de Stiles.

« Dis-moi, je sais que l'autre brute t'a fait peur, et crois-moi je te comprends... »

Il sourit en regardant Derek qui avait croisé ses mains sur son torse.

« … Mais moi je suis une vraie mère poule! »

Quand il entendit le mot « mère » il se figea, c'était comme instinctif, il se devait de réagir comme ça … C'était plus fort que lui.

Son regard qui était d'apparence joyeux et pétillant devint vite terne et ne laissa plus paraître aucune émotion.

Les deux jeunes gens se toisèrent, le regard perdu. Laura attrapa Stiles par les épaules mais

celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul et il courut se cacher derrière Derek. Il semblait terrifié et ne savait plus où se mettre alors le corps de Derek était idéal.

Laura soupira. Elle s'assit à même le sol, sans se soucier de ses vêtements, et elle eut un rictus en voyant le petit tenir entre ses mains le haut noir de son frère qui semblait autant terrifié que le petit.

«Laura ...»

Elle rit si fort que le petit eut un déclic, pourquoi avait-il eu si peur ? C'était ridicule ! Il se calma de lui-même, lâcha le vêtement de Derek et soupira, avant de se remettre à respirer par petits à-coups rapide.

Derek lui eut un soupir d'aise, bien content que ce môme lui lâche enfin la grappe.

Laura sourit alors de toutes ses dents et attendit que le petit calme ses hoquets - il retenait visiblement une grosse grosse crise de larmes – pour lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un petit moment déjà.

« Eh au fait ! Comment tu t'appelles canaille ? »

Stiles avala sa salive. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Ça le rendait triste en fait, parce qu'il aurait adoré parler avec ces gens - enfin avec Laura - et à cause de … L'accident, il ne pouvait pas.

«Stiles! »

Il tourna la tête et vit son papa arriver en courant, se battant contre le sable.

« Tu n'as rien ... »

Son fils lui sourit timidement et courut se lover contre son père, bien plus accueillant que l'autre brute. Laura sourit en reconnaissant le shérif. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il avait un enfant…

« Bonjours Shérif ! Hum … Nous sommes désolés nous ne savions pas que c'était votre fils … »

Elle se mit à rougir quelque peu, sans doute à cause de la gêne.

Ledit Shérif rit, la situation semblant l'amuser.

« Appelle-moi John. Je ne suis pas en service ! »

« Oui … Heu … Quoi qu'il en soit … Nous sommes désolés ! En fait, Derek l'a trouvé ici en pleurs alors je suis venue sachant qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec les gosses et après, le petit il s'est figé alors ... »

« Ne vous en faites pas ! Plus de peur que de mal ? »

« Oui ... »

Elle était un peu honteuse, autant par son comportement que par sa mauvaise manie de toujours parler en outrance.

Alors que John remettait correctement le plaid sur les épaules de son fils, Laura elle regardait ses pieds.

« Hum … Laura c'est ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Beacon Hills était une bien petite ville.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Stiles est plus fort qu'il ne laisse paraître. »

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire, contente que le shérif ne soit pas fâché.

« Il est pas bavard votre fils. »

John leva les yeux sur Derek, qui était jusqu'alors transparent. Laura lui fit les gros yeux. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi désagréable ? Ahlala …

« Il parlait, avant. »

Il frotta la tignasse retournée par le vent de Stiles. Son regard trahissait ses pensées, il avait une mine triste, il se demandait encore et encore quand Stiles allait sortir un mot de sa bouche.

Le petit s'enroula maladroitement dans son plaid … Oui parce que c'était devenu son plaid, Mélissa pouvait toujours se brosser pour le récupérer d'ailleurs.

Laura s'excusa pour son frère qui roula des yeux et Stiles se mit à le fixer. Vraiment. Jamais Derek n'avait été aussi fixé. Le jeune homme faisait mine de rien, regardant à droite, à gauche... Mais le regard whisky insistant et sans retenu du petit le mit vite mal à l'aise.

« Laura … On devrait y aller. »

« Ah ! Bonne idée ! Ta mère va encore faire une crise si on ne se dépêche pas et ... »

« C'est ta mère aussi », l'avait coupé Derek d'un air outré.

« Oui certes … Bon bah ! À plus tard alors … Sher … John, Stiles ! »

Elle leur offrit un sourire radieux et poussa Derek pour qu'il singe la politesse.

« Ouais heu … Au revoir. »

Stiles lui fit coucou de la main et le jeune frère ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre qu'un ridicule rictus.

Tandis que les deux Hale s'éloignaient de la plage et de leurs vues, John examina d'un bref coup d'œil le doigt de Stiles.

« Un crabe ? »

Il hocha la tête. Son père était trop fort.

« Alors on rentre ? »

Il hocha négativement la tête. Rentrer ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il courut pour échapper aux bras de son père et s'approcha à petites foulées de l'eau où il pataugea sans retenu.

Il rit dès que les vagues d'eau salé vinrent lui tremper le pantalon et son père fronça les sourcils quand le petit tomba volontairement dans le sable humide, remplissant ainsi sa fameuse couverture de milles et un grains de sable.

C'est en commandant des pizzas et en les boulottant dans le canapé devant un match de rugby que cette journée forte en émotion se termina. Stiles avait mangé la sienne, entièrement … Ce qui était énorme pour un gamin d'à peine six ans … Mais John se fit plaisir en voyant son fils étalé dans le canapé à lutter contre le sommeil. La pizza avait un bon pouvoir d'endormissement sur lui.

« Allez au lit ! »

Stiles fit la moue. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Il était si bien là, pelotonné dans son plaid, devant la télé. Néanmoins le bâillement que suivit le mis K.O et son père dut le porter à la force de ses bras jusque dans sa chambre.

Une fois le pyjama mis, Stiles ne se fit pas prier pour s'endormir, même s'il n'était pas encore tout à fait couché …

En partant, John laissa la porte de sa chambre entrouverte, parce qu'on ne savait jamais.


	8. Chapter 8 : Paige

**Hey ! déjà le huitième chapitre ! Bon, étant donné que j'ai terminé cette fiction, je peux vous dire qu'il y aura 28 chapitres, donc nous sommes encore loin du compte ^^**

 **Encore merci à _Zéphirebleue_ :3**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

chapitre 8 : Paige

« Laura roule plus vite. »

« Je te signal que j'ai horreur de rouler la nuit. »

Derek soupira. Comment sa sœur pouvait-elle rouler si lentement sur l'autoroute et ne créer aucun carambolage ? Non, sérieusement, cette nana avait le don unique de foutre les nerfs de son cher petit frère en boule.

« Je m'en fous, si on se fait engueuler je dirai que c'est de ta faute. »

Laura quitta la route des yeux un instant pour faire les gros yeux à Derek qui lui, s'en contrefichait royalement. Il préférait ignorer sa sœur et regarder le paysage, oui, vraiment. Même s'il faisait nuit.

« De toute façon maman ne te croira pas. C'est la parole d'une femme responsable contre celle d'un gamin taciturne de quatorze ans. »

« Quinze ans. J'ai quinze ans » rectifia le jeune taciturne en question.

Laura, qui rit face à la mine boudeuse de son frérot, alluma le poste de radio et se mit à chanter une chanson de country qu'elle seule semblait connaître. Ses doigts tapotaient en cadence avec la musique sur le volant de cuir et cela agaça Derek. Faut dire qu'un rien l'agaçait, c'était impressionnant.

« Allons mon loup, t'énerve pas ! »

Elle le regarda avec un regard plein de malice et Derek lui tira la langue, ce à quoi elle répondit du tac au tac en lui pinçant méchamment la cuisse et celui-ci lui tordit la main sans ménagement histoire de venger sa cuisse endolorie.

« Derek…. On… Va avoir... Un accident ! »

Elle était tellement morte de rire qu'elle ne vit même pas la sortie qu'elle devait emprunter pour rentrer chez eux… Bien sûr, quand elle s'en rendit compte elle frappa son front sur le volant en soupirant :

« On a raté la sortie. »

« Je sais. »

« Comment ça tu sais ?! »

Elle soupira au silence de Derek. Non, pas la peine d'essayer de tirer plus d'infos à son frère, il n'en dira pas plus.

Après quinze kilomètres d'autoroute inutile elle prit la sortie d'après, menant elle aussi à Beacon Hills mais en les obligeant à faire un énorme détour, bah oui ! C'était pas drôle sinon.

Donc ils arrivèrent chez eux aux alentours de minuit au lieu de neuf heures du soir. Juste un léger retard.

« On aurait pas dû faire un tour en ville avant de partir ... » murmura d'une petite voix Laura sentant déjà son âme quitter son corps.

Oui, Talia allait être sans pitié. Derek lui semblait vouloir fusionner avec son siège. Il s'était ratatiné et seuls ses cheveux dépassaient du tableau de bord. Maudite tignasse.

Sa grande sœur, pleine de courage, ouvrit la première sa portière et la claqua doucement derrière elle en espérant avoir été assez discrète. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas briser des brindilles ou d'autres choses susceptibles de faire du bruit. Sa mère avait des oreilles partout.

Elle se retourna arrivé à mi-chemin et fit un signe de la main pour que Derek sorte à son tour.

Il claqua la porte tellement doucement qu'il dut recommencer plusieurs fois avant que celle-ci ne daigne se fermer correctement.

Il courut beaucoup moins gracieusement jusqu'à sa sœur et tous les deux avancèrent de concert en espérant à chaque pas que leur mère ne les attendait pas derrière la porte avec un manche à balais.

« Derek ! Vas-y rentre ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Doucement ! »

« Je vais pas rentrer en premier ! C'est ta responsabilité. »

« Sale traître. »

Après lui avoir gentiment tiré la langue, Laura reprit son sérieux. Elle s'avança, Derek sur les talons. Elle ouvrit la vielle porte boisée qui, bien sûr, craqua et couina plusieurs fois avant d'avoir été assez ouverte pour que les deux énergumènes puissent se frayer un passage.

Derek avait la lourde responsabilité de refermer la porte, alors il rassembla tout son courage et la ferma tellement vite qu'elle eut à peine le temps de grincer. Victoire ! Pas de maman en vue.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et, arrivés en haut des marches, ils purent discerner dans la pénombre une masse cachant la lumière de la lune qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre.

« Merde. »

« Mais vous étiez où ?! Je vous préviens si vous avez été faire je ne sais quoi d'autre au lieu d'aller à la plage je vous menotte à la cave jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ! »

«Hum ...»

« Quoi ? Vas-y Derek, je t'écoute ? »

« On a été à la plage. »

« Et?! »

Talia était terrifiante quand elle était énervée, même dans l'obscurité. Derek était sûr de pouvoir discerner clairement les traits tendus et stricts qu'elle avait quand elle était hors d'elle.

« Maman, c'est bon on est là … On n'a pas eu d'accidents nous sommes en retard oui, mais pas mort. »

« Oui. »

Étonnamment, elle s'approcha d'eux en ouvrant ses bras. Signe de paix. C'était dans la poche.

Sa voix s'était adoucie, elle était redevenue leur maman.

Parfois il pouvait se passer une bonne heure avant qu'elle ne cède et les câline pour signer la fin de la guerre … Cette fois ils avaient eu de la chance.

« Maman … Je vais me coucher. »

Elle défit ses liens avec ses enfants et les toisa à tour de rôles avant d'acquiescer et de rejoindre tranquillement sa chambre. Alors que les deux riaient doucement pour savourer leur victoire, leur mère réapparut dans leurs champs de vision.

« Et silence ! Cora dort. »

Derek se pressa de rejoindre son cocon et commençait déjà à se dévêtir quand quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte.

« Quoi ? »

Ladite personne entra sans plus de concession. Elle était déjà en pyjama et avait ramené ses cheveux bruns en un chignon coiffé-décoiffé … Elle s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit apparemment plus confortable que le sien.

Finissant de retirer ses vêtements, Derek dévisagea sa sœur avec insistance.

« Quoi ? C'est pas un moulin ici ! »

Elle souffla sur une mèche rebelle venue lui chatouiller les narines et se redressa sur le lit grinçant pour faire face à Derek.

« J'ai oublié de te parler d'un petit truc dans la voiture ... »

Elle avait l'air sérieuse pourtant un petit quelque chose montrait qu'elle n'osait pas, ou plutôt ne savait pas, comment formuler sa question, sans doute délicate.

« Vas-y franchement Laura, j'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi. »

« Ouais … Alors voilà. Cette après midi à la plage, quand tu as vu Stil … Silt ...Enfin le gosse, tu pensais à Paige pas vrai ? »

« Stiles. Et non … Pas du tout, pourquoi ? »

Elle analysa les dires de monsieur grincheux et enquilla.

« Arrête. J'ai vu comment tu le regardais. Je sais que t'es pas à l'aise avec les gosses mais là, c'était pas pareil … Et puis il a quoi ? Six ans ? »

« Je me fiche qu'il ait six ou cinquante-quatre ans Laura. Ce gosse et son père avaient l'air complètement chamboulé par … Je ne sais quoi, et d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue à parler avec toi. »

Laura soupira, agacée par le renfermement de son frère et son manque évident de participation.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Paige est morte que tu dois me parler comme si j'étais de la merde. J'y suis pour rien Derek. Alors arrête de faire ton gamin et ouvre-toi aux autres. Parle ! En plus d'être ridicule tu nous inquiètes tous. »

Derek avait stoppé toutes activités et était visiblement resté le souffle coupé devant l'énervement de sa sœur d'habitude si patiente.

« Elle est morte et c'est ma faute. Je l'aurais retenue, elle n'aurait pas traversé cette maudite route et ... »

« Derek. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la faute de personne. Les gens meurent et c'est comme ça. Paige était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment c'est tout, d'ailleurs tu n'y étais même pas alors ... »

« Mais justement ! Je … J'aurais ... »

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent, il détestait ça. Il se les frotta hargneusement et soupira d'inconfort. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses problèmes, ça c'était sûr et indiscutable.

Laura se gratta la nuque face à la détresse évidente de son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser cogiter seul toute la nuit.

Elle ouvrit les draps et s'y faufila en invitant Derek à s'y joindre.

Il ne broncha pas, comme à son habitude, et se détendit quelque peu une fois dans les bras de sa sœur.

La tête sur sa poitrine elle lui caressa les cheveux comme quand il était petit. Ça avait le don de l'endormir.

Laura ne tarda pas elle aussi à s'endormir, éreintée par cette journée.


	9. Chapter 9 : habillage

**Bien le bonjours !**

 **Sous vos yeux n'attend qu'a être lu le chapitre 9 de cette fiction qui, je l'espère, vous plait toujours :3**

 **Je ne remercierais jamais assez _Zéphirebleue_ Pour son aide et ses conseils ! **

**bonne lecture $_$**

* * *

chapitre 9 : habillage

« Alors, malgré tout ça, ça t'a plu d'aller à la plage ? »

Pour seule réponse John eut droit à un sourire sincère et un regard enchanté, ce qui pour le moment lui suffisait pleinement il fallait bien le dire… Il avait même eu peur de l'avoir déçu alors il ne se plaignait pas de sa réponse.

Stiles finirait pas reparler, c'était une évidence même. Il était né pour ça. Avant la tragédie aucun petit garçon de son âge ne lui arrivait à la cheville en matière de bavardages… Alors lui, bon papa qu'il était, il pensait qu'au bout de quelques jours ses babillages maladifs allaient reprendre le dessus et que Stiles montrerait peut-être sa tristesse d'une autre manière plus supportable mais … Il n'en était rien. C'était que le petit Stilinski avait de la suite dans les idées. Même si parfois il restait muet par obligation, à contre cœur, il tenait bon.

Tandis que le petit, les yeux rivés sur la télé et la bouche pleine de Nutella mangeait avidement son petit déjeuné assis à table, le pas-si-vieux-que-ça John tapotait habilement sur son ordinateur, rédigeant académiquement un message à son adjoint Connery, disant clairement qu'il reprendrait son poste de shérif au début de la semaine suivante, c'est-à-dire dans quatre jours précisément.

Une fois certain que son message ait été expédié en bonne et due forme, il partit s'avachir dans le canapé tel un homme invertébré et se concentra dans le dessin animé qui s'offrait à ses yeux cernés. La complexité de celui-ci lui fit littéralement perdre pied. En fait il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi les enfants aimaient tellement ce genre de pitrerie … Peut-être parce qu'ils n'y comprenaient rien, ou alors peut être parce que les images très souvent animalières ou grossièrement dessinées leur donnaient l'impression d'appartenir à un autre monde … Ouais, ce genre de chose échappait apparemment aux adultes.

Lui personnellement n'avait jamais éprouvé de plaisir en visionnant ceux-ci … Par contre, son fils lui adorait ça. Comme quoi ce n'était pas héréditaire. Oui parce que Stiles aimait tellement ça que par moment, quand il avait décidé d'emmerder son monde, il criait ou se débattait sur le canapé pour avoir les cinq minutes supplémentaires lui permettant de voir la fin de son programme … Oui, il était vrai que savoir comment Bob allait réussir à résoudre le mystère du krusty krab était d'une importance capitale pour son bien-être psychologique… C'était bien connu.

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, John se leva du canapé qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille de revenir s'installer moelleusement contre son cuir brun… Il tint bon contre la tentation et partit rejoindre son enfant à table. Celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever toutes traces de chocolat ou autres substances compromettantes.

Voir Stiles mettre autant de cœur à sa tâche le fit sourire et il le couvrit sans s'en rendre compte d'un regard dégoulinant d'amour.

« Allez bonhomme, on va s'habiller ? Tu prendras ton bain ce soir ... »

Le shérif lui sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant l'expression de son gosse qui était tout sauf motivé à l'idée de devoir quitter son pyjama.

Stiles sauta soudain sur ses pieds en manquant de se cogner plusieurs fois sur le rebord de la table avec l'intention de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'au canapé. Malheureusement son papa l'attrapa au vol et il eut un vol direct pour sa chambre.

Quand ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, il soupira fortement avant d'aller s'installer sur son lit, fixant de ses petits yeux ronds son père qui s'activait dans le tiroir. Quand ce dernier eut fini de rassembler t-shirt et slip, il revint devant lui et sourit en attendant quelque chose de sa part. Le petit, un sourcil en l'air, ne semblait pas percuter.

« Aujourd'hui tu vas te débrouiller tout seul ! Tu es un grand garçon n'est-ce pas? »

Le petit était un poil réticent mais il essaya tout de même, timidement.

Il enleva sans difficulté son pantalon de pyjama Batman et, tout fier de lui, le brandit fièrement devant lui. Il enleva ensuite avec autant de succès ses chaussettes anti-dérapantes mais quand il dut enlever son haut il resta bloqué, entortillé dans ses manches, et John se dépêcha de prendre une photo parce que c'était un moment unique . Autant la position était hilarante uniquement pour lui aujourd'hui autant dans dix ans il la ressortira et ils en riront ensemble autour d'un bon repas.

Il se décida enfin à aller aider son fils, un sourire joyeux collé sur son visage.

« Attends… Comme ça ... »

Stiles se retrouva nu en moins de deux, les cheveux en bataille, et un gloussement enfantin s'empara de la chambre. Il grelotta quelques instants en se rappelant qu'il était dévêtu et qu'il faisait un peu frisquet dans l'espace.

« Bien ! Maintenant on fait la même chose … Mais dans l'autre sens ! »

Faisant la moue, se dandinant devant son père pour que celui-ci l'aide, sans grand résultat, il finit donc avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, par prendre son slip bleu et l'enfiler. Jusque-là ce n'était pas compliqué. Seulement il fut pris d'une envie ravageuse de s'engouffrer dans ses draps et de disparaître de ce monde cruel pour toujours. Ce qu'il fit dans l'instant d'après. Seule sa tignasse châtain dépassait de l'épaisse couette. John soupira en posant les vêtements sur un coin du lit. Il posa ses coudes sur le matelas et reposa sa tête dans ses mains.

Décidément, Stiles tenait bien de sa mère. Bien que Claudia ait été une femme extraordinaire, une mère aimante et une épouse exemplaire et tout aussi aimante pour lui, elle avait aussi son petit caractère bien trempé qui lui donnait tout son charme.

Papa Stilinski soupira, dépité. Il tira doucement sur la couverture pour y découvrir le visage rouge de son fils.

« Trésor, ne me dis pas que tu es encore un bébé ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais devenu un vrai homme ... »

Il stoppa son récit un instant, histoire d'observer les possibles réactions de son fils … Mais au lieu de bougonner, Stiles laissa apparaître sa petite tête bouffie et rougie par la chaleur qui régnait sous la couette.

« Je me serais trompé alors ... »

Il essuya du revers de sa main son sourire avant que celui-ci ne le trahisse et se frotta machinalement l'arrière du cou.

Le petit quant à lui fixait son père, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Bon bah ... »

John se leva du lit et commença à s'approcher de la porte sans accorder la moindre attention à Stiles. Quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd, John sentit une petite pression sur sa manchette, Il s'y attendait naturellement. En tournant son visage, faisant mine d'être surpris, il vit tout d'abord la petite main timide de sa canaille tenir fermement sa manche comme si sa vie en dépendait … Ensuite il vit son visage afficher un petit sourire crispé, sourcils froncés et bouche tordue.

« Tu aurais changé d'avis ? »

Il lui sourit tendrement en s'accroupissant à son niveau. Stiles lâcha sa prise quand son papa l'attrapa par les aisselles pour le porter comme un sac à patates jusqu'à son lit.

Le petit se redressa sur ses jambes et pour la première fois il se retrouva à la même hauteur que son père, ce qui le rendit pas peu fier.

Il parcourut du regard tout son lit à la recherche des vêtements, bien décidé à tenir sa promesse muette.

Une fois ses trouvailles à ses pieds, il leva son nez en trompette vers son père qui lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, un regard niais sur le visage.

« Attends canard, commence par ça. »

Il lui déplia le petit t-shirt bleu marine et le lui mit dans ses mains, dans le bon sens pour qu'il puisse facilement l'enfiler.

« Tiens regarde, tu vois l'étiquette ? »

Stiles acquiesça.

« Alors tu vois, quand tu mets ton t-shirt, l'étiquette doit toujours être derrière, ok ? »

Stiles fixa l'objet en mouvement dans les mains de son père sans vraiment comprendre ou voulait en venir celui-ci avec son histoire d'étiquette. Et ça John l'avait bien vu.

« OK bonhomme, je vais essayer autrement. Lève les bras ! »

Surpris par ce haussement de ton le petit écarquilla les yeux et s'exécuta, stupéfait.

John lui passa le t-shirt et se recula un peu.

« Très bien, alors elle est où cette étiquette ? »

Les yeux de Stiles s'arrondirent quand il trouva celle-ci dans son cou. Il offrit un joli sourire à son papa qui continua ses explications.

« Tu vois, elle est dans ton dos. Elle doit toujours l'être. Allez, lève les bras ! »

Stiles était un peu réticent, mais poussé par la curiosité il s'exécuta encore une fois sans ronchonner, brandissant ses deux bras vers le ciel.

Son papa, toujours en face de lui, lui retira son haut.

« Allez, remets-le ! »

Stiles était maintenant enchanté de pouvoir montrer à son père qu'il était trop fort et qu'il faisait les choses mieux que personne d'autre.

Il tritura le pauvre vêtement dans ses mains et au bout de quelques instants d'intense réflexion, voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il commença à s'énerver.

« Attends canard. »

John posa le t-shirt à plat sur le lit devant Stiles.

« Elle est où l'étiquette ? »

Stiles la chercha et, les larmes aux yeux, soupira en la trouvant.

« Où est le dessin ? »

Cette fois-ci, sans réfléchir, il retourna le cobaye et pointa du doigt le petit dessin en bas à droite.

« Regarde, dès que tu mets un haut tu poses le dessin face au lit. Maintenant vas-y, enfile-le. »

Tout sourire, ayant déjà oublié sa petite crise, il enfila joyeusement le t-shirt.

Il en aura fallu du temps pour que le petit hyperactif arrive à s'habiller correctement … Enfin


	10. Chapter 10 : médecin

**Hey la compagnie !**

 **je sais que se chapitre est un peu court en comparaison avec les précédents, mais je me rattraperais ;)**

 **Merci à _Zéphirebleue_ Pour son aide précieuse *-***

 **sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : médecin

Déjà presque quinze jours que Stiles et son papa étaient dans le deuil. Exprimé et supporté différemment certes, mais autant l'un que l'autre souffraient de cette absence. Ça laissait comme un goût amer dans la bouche, comme un vide dans leur propre corps … Un manque permanent dont ils savaient ne jamais pouvoir se séparer. Stiles ne parlait toujours pas. Et John commençait à s'interroger sur ses qualités de père …

« Poussin ? »

Bien sûr, comme tous les matins, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Le lit semblait vide et John commençait à en avoir marre d'avoir constamment l'impression de parler à un mur.

Il soupira et traîna son corps fatigué des nuits bien trop agitées pour être reposante et tira doucement la couette bleutée de Stiles.

Sous cet amas de plumes, papa Stilinski trouva le corps de son enfant roulé en boule qui cherchait inconsciemment la chaleur de cette bonne vielle couette.

« Hé Stiles ... »

Un petit gémissement se fit entendre et, bien malgré lui, Stiles revint petit à petit à la brutale réalité.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas cauchemardé et cela lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il restait le plus longtemps possible dans son lit à rêvasser. Au moins il en oubliait partiellement le monde réel.

« Allez bonhomme. Aujourd'hui il faudrait que tu ailles à l'école. Moi je vais reprendre le boulot … Et, comme avant … C'est Maria qui viendra te chercher après l'école, d'accord ? »

Ledit bonhomme leva un sourcil et lança un regard dépourvu de toute énergie en direction de son père.

Celui-ci s'assit alors au bout du lit pour enfant de son petit garçon, faisant craquer toutes ses articulations sous l'effort.

Le petit avait l'impression de peser une tonne et rien que le fait de se redresser semblait lui demander un effort de titan.

La vérité, c'était qu'il se moquait d'aller à l'école… Il se moquait de tout depuis le départ précipité de sa mère. Mais là n'étais pas la question.

Il n'était pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. Fiévreux ? Sûrement. Malade ? Peut-être.

Quand John s'en rendit compte, ce fut tout d'un coup l'effervescence dans la maisonnée. Il cavala à droite et à gauche pour chercher des vêtements adéquats pour emmener son fils au médecin … Son mal corporel avait tout d'un coup disparu et toute la fougue de sa jeunesse semblait être miraculeusement de retour dans ses articulations.

En enfilant son jean le plus accommodant, il se hâta de rejoindre Stiles et l'aida à s'habiller - parce qu'il était hors de questions qu'il mette deux heures à enfiler un pull et un pantalon, chaque minute comptant aux yeux du papa poule. Il l'aida même à marcher pour rejoindre sa vieille Ford de fonction.

Sur le chemin pour se rendre chez le médecin traitant, John mit un CD des Beatles dans le lecteur de la voiture pour détendre l'atmosphère et se détendre lui-même par la même occasion.

Se garant dans un crissement de pneus, John se détacha maladroitement et, après avoir claqué la maudite porte récalcitrante de la voiture, fit le tour avec toute la rapidité dont il était capable pour aider Stiles, qui semblait encore plus malhabile de ses mains que d'habitude.

Avant d'aller plus loin, le papa ferma convenablement le veston moelleux de son fils et serra bien fort l'écharpe sur son petit cou d'enfant. C'était que les journées étaient fraîches ces temps-ci.

En passant la porte pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte médical, Stiles ne se sentit pas bien du tout. L'odeur si particulière des médicaments mélangée avec l'antiseptique ainsi que l'odeur de maladie qui prenait le dessus sur toutes les autres ne pouvaient que le ramener à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Ce jour si particulier où il avait rendu visite à sa mère et qu'il avait dû endurer tout seul ses paroles dures et maintenant écrit de façon indélébiles dans son esprit.

Tandis qu'il ravalait ses larmes en se raclant la gorge, John, stressé, tapotait du doigt sur le présentoir de l'accueil en attendant que la vieille dame règle ses problèmes d'internet. Il soupira d'exaspération tant par la faute de la lenteur de la dame qu'à cause du lieu. Oui, lui aussi ressentait la même chose que Stiles. Quelque chose d'horrible qu'il préférait garder enfermée au fond de son cœur, à triple tour s'il le fallait. Il n'avait plus envie de sentir cette odeur âcre si particulière qu'il fuyait comme la peste. Il incita Stiles à aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin en l'attendant. Le petit s'exécuta sans plus de réticence et réussit à grimper sur une chaise, laissant ses pieds se balancer en cadence dans le vide. Stiles n'était pas très grand pour son âge et déjà Scott faisait une demi-tête de plus que lui.

Une dame assise en diagonale le fixait, un sourire certain sur le visage, les mains crispées sur ce que Stiles déduisit être un portable. Elle avait aussi une jambe qui tremblait vraiment vite et le petit se trouva vite fasciné. Malgré son sourire elle avait l'air inquiète, alors Stiles essaya de lui sourire en retour, sourire difficile. Il semblait avoir oublié comment faire, comment le provoquer. Alors il prit l'air triste et boudeur qui ne le quittait pas depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

La fièvre lui faisait tourner la tête, par moment il divaguait et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts tellement ses paupières pesaient lourd, mais en bon Stilinski, Stiles tenait bon, et puis il était soutenu du regard par son père qui lui lançait à intervalle régulier des petits coups d'œil, inquiété qu'il était par la santé de son fils. Son unique fils. Fruit de son amour avec Claudia. Son amour. Maintenant et à jamais perdu …

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure d'attente interminable il ne resta dans la salle plus que cette dame qui attirait la curiosité de Stiles. Ça sera bientôt à leur tour. John s'impatientait à s'en fendre l'âme et il savait que Stiles n'allait pas tenir encore deux heures sur cette foutue chaise. Primo à cause de son état d'hyperactivité et secundo il voyait bien ses yeux se fermer de temps en temps.

« Suivant. »

La voix bien plus que blasée du vieux médecin usé par les années de travail fit regretter encore un peu plus à John d'avoir choisi cet homme sur « recommandation » comme médecin traitant.

La petite dame fit alors un signe à John qui ne l'avait même pas calculé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'eux trois dans la petite salle d'attente.

« Allez-y ! Moi je peux attendre … Votre enfant par contre j'en doute. »

Elle leur sourit alors de toutes ses dents et John la remercia timidement. Il tira Stiles par la main car le petit, un peu chancelant, avait du mal à suivre les grandes enjambées de son père visiblement pressé.


	11. Chapter 11 : malade

**Hey les louveteaux ! Merci d'avoir patienté jusqu'à se nouveau chapitre, qui est aussi assez court je l'avoue ...**

 **Je vais essayer de publier le prochain dans les jours qui viennent :3**

 **Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore tout les chapitres publiés jusqu'à maintenant ont été entièrement corrigées et améliorées par ma super béta _Zéphirebleue_ que je remercie énormément pour sa grande aide ^^**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

 **à oui ! n'oubliez pas de lâcher un petit comm's, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Malade.

Si Stiles ne lui avait pas littéralement arraché la manche pour lui montrer du doigt un jeune garçon accompagné d'une adulte, John serait passé à côté d'eux sans même y faire attention.

Mais Stilinski junior, qui s'acharnait alors qu'il était encore à moitié dans les vapes, voulait sans doute qu'il intervienne alors son papa se retourna et croisa le regard d'une femme aussi (quand même...) jeune que lui au vu de sa corpulence, hé bien… Sculptée comme il fallait … Et à l'absence de rides.

Quand le papa baissa les yeux, il reconnu le jeune garçon sombre que Stiles avait rencontré l'autre jour au bord de la mer. Garçon qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Il avait le teint anormalement pâle, sa chevelure noire n'arrangeant pas les choses… Il avait un regard fatigué et vide de toute expression… Cela inquiétait Stiles. Non pas que ce garçon qu'il n'avait croisé qu'une fois dans sa vie l'intéressait d'une quelconque manière mais… C'était plus fort que lui. A croire que les gens malades qu'il connaissait de près ou de loin le touchait particulièrement.

John sourit à la jeune femme quand celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main et elle s'approcha d'eux en traînant son fardeau derrière elle.

« Shérif Stilinski ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Celui-ci eut un sourire plus franc quand il reconnut enfin Talia Hale, la mère de Derek. Il ne l'avait pas identifiée tout de suite ce qui le surprenait fortement ! Il fut aussi étonné qu'elle l'appelle « shérif » alors qu'il était habillé en civil. L'habitude sans doute.

« Bien, et vous madame Hale ? »

Elle perdit en une seconde son éternel sourire colgate et baissa les yeux sur son rejeton, qui semblait vouloir fuir la discussion par tous les moyens.

« J'irai bien si mon imbécile de fils ne s'était pas rendu malade tout seul ! »

John, perplexe, la fixa d'un air interrogateur. Talia, elle, plaça une mèche de cheveux brune rebelle derrière son oreille d'un geste gracieux avant de comprendre la question muette de John.

« Vous savez, il aime traîner le soir dans la forêt qui borde la demeure et bien sûr, hier soir, monsieur a décidé, malgré mon désaccord, l'inquiétude de Laura et celle de Cora, le tout sous une pluie torrentielle, de sortir faire une balade ! Comme il dit... »

Elle marqua un temps de pause pour lancer un regard meurtrier à son fils qui sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même.

« Vous imaginez bien que quand il est rentré, il tenait à peine debout. »

Elle soupira encore une fois, comme complètement dépassé par le caractère bien trempé de sa famille qu'elle retrouvait sans difficulté chez son fils. Malgré tout, elle eut le geste de coller la tête lourde de son fils contre sa hanche pour être sûr qu'il ne s'effondre pas sur le parking.

Stiles regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'envie, de jalousie, de tristesse et de regret. Évidemment, l'enfant était trop petit pour comprendre tous les sentiments qui déferlaient en lui en cet instant mais peu importait, parce que les larmes lui montaient vite aux yeux, beaucoup trop vite.

«Stiles? »

Le menton tremblant et les yeux humides, le petit hyperactif essuya son nez avec sa manche avant de quitter la main de son père et d'aller, sans se retourner, vers la voiture.

Si seulement il avait le droit de parler, il hurlerait à l'injustice ! Il hurlerait à s'en perforer les poumons, à en perdre son souffle et à dire au monde entier que sa mère lui manquait !

Il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber en chemin, mais réussit à retrouver son équilibre à chaque fois… La fièvre... (après réflexion, le « ah » fait plus exaspéré que compatissant..)

Son père salua brièvement Talia et son fils – qui n'avait pas quitté Stiles des yeux – et se dépêcha de retrouver son propre enfant.

« Chaton? »

Le petit avait le visage caché par ses bras contre la vitre du côté passager, empêchant ainsi son père de le regarder. Il pleurait silencieusement, comme il avait appris à le faire pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! »

Fatigué, malade, énervé, Stiles regarda son père sous ses cils humides et pleura de plus belle. Bravo.

« Bien. »

John étais un homme très patient mais bon, fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus. Tout ça pour dire qu'il passa un bas sous les genoux de Stiles et l'autre dans son dos. Le petit s'attacha machinalement au cou de son père, surpris au début d'être porté comme une princesse. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il ne ronchonna pas pour autant, il ne pouvait pas de toute façon... Il attendit, pressé, que son père l'enfourne dans le véhicule et donc le lâche.

« Allez, on est resté assez longtemps ici. Rentrons à la maison. » murmura John.

La maison ! Stiles ne voulait plus qu'une chose après avoir vu Talia et Derek : rentrer chez lui.


	12. Chapter 12 : étranger

**HEY LES LOUVETEAUX ! bon aujourd'hui il s'agit d'un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais vous m'en direz des nouvelles ;)**

 **Les rebondissements sont au rendez-vous, ça se corse ! $_$ j'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant ^^**

 **Milles merci à _Zéphirebleue_ pour m'aider à rendre tout ça clair et lisible ^^**

 **bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : étranger.

« C'était… bizarre. »

Talia quitta la route des yeux un instant pour planter son regard sur le visage fatigué de son fils.

« Quoi donc ? »

Papillonnant légèrement des yeux, Derek ne quittait pas la chaussée des yeux. Son esprit tournait au ralenti et il avait beaucoup de mal à essayer de former une phrase avec sujet, verbe, complément. Il resta quelques instants muet, essayant de former cette maudite phrase dans sa tête avant de la sortir oralement, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y parvenait pas.

« J'sais pas… Le môme là… Laura avait raison… Ah j'sais vraiment pas ! Je dois halluciner. »

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon quart d'heure sur le pays et Talia se faisait plus prudente et plus attentive à la conduite, néanmoins cela ne l'empêcha pas d'analyser les bouts de phrase de son rejeton, même s'ils étaient un peu vagues. La fièvre le faisait peut-être délirer mais en tout cas elle sentait qu'il était différent. C'était plus fort que la fièvre.

« Tu parles du fils du shérif ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il aurait aimé basculer sa tête en arrière mais le repose-tête l'en empêchait. Il pesta entre ses dents et ronchonna encore plus quand une voiture arrivant en face vint éblouir sa vision particulièrement sensible ce soir.

« Bah… Il a un truc ce gosse. Il… Me fait penser à Paige. Bordel c'est malsain… Je veux dire, penser comme ça c'est… Ouais, malsain. »

Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, prenant d'un coup conscience qu'il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

« Enfin non pas malsain ! C'est juste une… Coïncidence. »

Talia rit doucement, ce qui surprit tout particulièrement Derek qui avait l'habitude de se faire disputer lorsqu'il sortait des balivernes de la sorte sans avoir tourné sept fois la langue dans sa bouche. A croire que le sujet l'amusait.

« Paige était une fille très mignonne c'est vrai, et le petit Stilinski est aussi très beau, mais hormis leurs surplus de grains de beautés je pense qu'ils n'ont rien en commun. Tu sais, même si physiquement ils se ressemblent sur certains points, aucun gosse ne peut être comme Stiles. Je ne le connais pas, mais je sais ce qu'il a vécu. Ça change les gens ce genre d'événement. Alors même si ... »

Quand madame Hale tourna la tête pour regarder son fils, celui-ci dormait déjà, le visage appuyé contre la vitre du véhicule … Il n'avait sans doute pas écouté toute l'histoire, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Arrivée à leur manoir, Talia réveilla le malade et l'aida à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la demeure.

« Ah ! Enfin! »

La rayonnante Laura accueillit sans cacher son soulagement les deux retardataires qui avaient pourtant promis de rentrer avant le coup d'envoi du match de la soirée… Dommage pour eux, c'était déjà la première mi-temps.

Derek était bien trop dans le gaz pour faire quoi que ce soit alors il se contenta d'aller se coucher silencieusement. Le foot n'était pas sa priorité et les bavardages à outrance de sa sœur non plus d'ailleurs.

Fermant sa porte avec soin, il regarda l'heure tout en se déshabillant : vingt-et-une heure cinquante. Cela faisait bien des lustres qu'il ne s'était pas couché aussi tôt … Mais de toute façon il ne pouvait tenir éveillé beaucoup plus longtemps.

La fièvre agissait sur lui comme un somnifère et, à chaque fois qu'il tombait malade de la sorte, jamais il ne se couchait après vingt-deux heures. C'était comme ça.

Tandis que l'homme de la maison dormait enroulé dans sa couette, au rez-de-chaussée l'ambiance était toute autre. Laura avait pris l'initiative d'allumer la cheminée tandis que Cora s'amusait avec les cheveux de sa poupée métisse sur le rebord du canapé, le plus proche de la chaleur. Leur mère ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, s'asseyant entre ses deux filles et attrapant au vol une part de pizza qui ne demandait qu'à être dévorée.

Toc toc toc

Les deux filles sursautèrent en parfaite synchronisation. À cette heure le pays était soit devant le foot, sois dans les bras de Morphée, comme Cora ou Derek…

« Je crois que quelqu'un vient de frapper à la porte » commenta Laura avec inquiétude.

Talia prit les devants et attrapa habilement le couteau qui avait explicitement servis à couper la pizza, prête à défendre ses enfants s'il le fallait.

« Maman ? »

La petite Cora se frottait encore les yeux, dire qu'elle était totalement réveillée aurait été un parfait euphémisme.

Elle ne comprenait pas tout et son innocence força Laura à s'enrouler autour de sa petite sœur.

« Laura, surtout reste ici avec ta sœur. »

L'aînée des filles acquiesça, en silence. Elle s'approcha de Cora, qui somnolait depuis déjà un petit bout de temps, et la serra fort contre sa poitrine.

Derek avait le sommeil léger et malgré sa fièvre écrasante les coups frappés à la porte l'avaient douloureusement tiré des limbes du sommeil.

Il se résignait lentement à se lever mais son lit lui hurla de ne pas bouger et il était tellement chaud et confortable que l'adolescent ne batailla pas longtemps et replongea son visage dans son oreiller de plume.

En bas, Talia s'était doucement rapprochée de la porte, comme une louve voulant surprendre un lapin. Elle se posta à distance raisonnable de la grande porte boisée et tint à poing fermé le couteau partiellement recouvert de résidus suspects.

« Qui est-là ? »

Si un gémissement glauque pouvait être compris comme étant une réponse, alors ladite personne lui en avait donnée une de réponse !

Toujours sur ses gardes, elle se hâta d'ouvrir la porte pour y découvrir un homme, sans doute possible, couché sur le seuil de la porte, la main en sang.

S'il n'y avait que sa main en sang ça aurait été simple, seulement son abdomen était lui aussi sérieusement touché … Talia n'était pas médecin mais au vu de l'état de l'intrus elle pouvait néanmoins certifier qu'il était dans de beaux draps.

« Maman ?! »

« Ça va ! Laura, couche ta sœur dans sa chambre et rejoins-moi à la cuisine! »

Sa voix ne trahissait rien de la détresse qu'elle ressentait, Talia était grave et autoritaire, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Laura exécuta ses ordres sans plus de cérémonie. En quittant la chambre de sa sœur, elle ouvrit brièvement celle de Derek, histoire de voir où il en était et … Il dormait. Ronflait même. Elle avança doucement sur le parquet, se laissant presque glisser, l'embrassa sur le front et repartit aussitôt.

Arrivée à la cuisine, elle se stoppa net dans son élan en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses pupilles.

« Ma… Maman ?! »

Celle-ci épongeait le sang qui venait goutter sur le sol carrelé. Quand elle vit sa fille elle s'arrêta un instant. Imperturbable.

« Aide-moi tu veux ? Enlève-lui ce qu'il reste de son T-shirt. »

« Mais maman ! Il doit aller à l'hôpital ! C'est… C'est pas possible de le garder ici ! »

« Laura ! Il mourra en route si on l'emmène à l'hôpital ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, l'ouvrit encore avant de définitivement la garder fermer. Légèrement chamboulée, elle se contenta d'attraper la paire de ciseaux mis à sa disposition avec sa main tremblante. Elle coupa maladroitement le tissu gorgé de sang.

« Mon dieu ... »

Talia laissa de côté ce qu'elle avait entrepris de faire et s'approcha de la plaie maintenant mise à nu. Elle conclut en voyant la blessure, les sourcils levés, qu'il fallait la recoudre. Tout simplement.

« Maman … La seule chose que je t'ai jamais vu recoudre c'étaient mes jeans troués quand j'étais petite ! T'envisages… Pas de recoudre ce gars quand même ? »

Dépassée par la situation et son incapacité à agir en conséquence, Laura commençait à paniquer ce qui n'était pourtant pas son genre. Mais peut-être aussi n'avait-elle jamais eu besoin de s'affoler avant ce jour.

« Laura ! Tu vas te calmer. Ce garçon pas plus âgé que toi risque de mourir si nous ne faisons rien ! Alors arrête de pleurnicher et apporte-moi de l'alcool à 70 degrés, des bandages, une serviette humide, du fil et bien sûr une aiguille que tu auras préalablement brûlée avec un briquet. »

C'était beaucoup lui demander mais Talia connaissait bien sa fille et elle savait qu'avoir tout ça dans la tête l'empêcherait de céder à la panique. Se rendre utile était en quelque sorte son point d'ancrage.

La jeune femme brune tourna alors les talons et disparut à l'étage, s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain.

« Laura ? »

Ladite Laura sursauta et son cœur manqua bondir en dehors de sa cage thoracique pour venir s'écraser six mètres en dessous.

« Derek ?! Tu m'as fait peur ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Tu devrais aller te coucher ! Tu es malade ! »

« Ouais … Toi dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu trembles. C'était qui à la porte ? »

Anxieuse et incapable de camoufler ses soubresauts, Laura ne savait pas quoi dire à son frère pour l'inciter à retrouver son lit. En plus, il n'était pas du genre facile à berner, c'est un Hale après tout.

Alors, regrettant déjà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle se laissa tomber le long du mur de la salle de bain et remonta ses genoux vers elle pour pouvoir cacher sa tête dans ses bras.

« Il y a… Un homme. Peut-être un adolescent … Blessé à l'abdomen... Qui est actuellement en train de repeindre la cuisine. Maman a l'air d'avoir fait dix ans de médecine et moi … Je dois aller chercher certaines choses ici pour lui amener pendant qu'elle éponge le sang qu'il reste. »

Surprise du silence de son petit frère elle releva le bout de son nez pour l'observer. Son visage était tendu et ses yeux ronds comme des balles de golfs, il ne semblait plus malade du tout.

« Quoi ?! Sérieusement ?! Tu veux dire qu'il y a un inconnu, blessé qui plus est, dans la cuisine ? Si ça se trouve il s'est échappé d'un asile ou autre !

« Derek. Dans l'état où il est, il ne risque pas de faire grand chose. »

Son frère ne prit même pas la peine de rétorquer quelque chose, préférant rester bien en dehors de cette histoire loufoque. Il rejoignit donc sa chambre, dans le plus parfait silence, laissant une Laura complètement déphasée derrière lui.

« Merde … C'est dingue comme il s'en fout. »

Elle se remotiva à rassembler tout le petit matériel nécessaire pour l'opération fastidieuse qui s'apprêtait à avoir lieu et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de matériels.

Elle posa tout sur le plan de travail et attacha ses cheveux en chignon vite fait, histoire de ne pas retrouver des traces de sang coagulé dans ceux-ci.

Talia, qui ne s'occupait pas des affaires de sa fille, attrapa la bouteille d'alcool et en reversa une bonne partie sur la blessure sans même prêter attention à la réaction du patient. Laura, elle, sursauta et marmonna quelque chose dans sa moustache avant de mettre les voiles, dégoûtée par l'odeur acide du sang bien trop présente dans la pièce.

« Laura ! »

Elle ferma les yeux. Ce soir, c'était sa soirée.

« Viens m'aider. »

Elle soupira, fort.

« Surveille le pendant que je le recouds. Il va bouger. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Sa mère ne doutait vraiment de rien.

C'est alors que, peu confiante, elle glissa son regard chocolat sur le visage crispé de douleur du jeune homme. Il avait de longs cheveux bouclés, tirant vers le blond. Sa mère avait tort. Il était bien plus jeune qu'elle ! Il avait la tête d'un adolescent… Peut-être dix-sept ans. Il avait un visage agréable…

Elle se rapprocha de lui sans vraiment y prendre garde et quand il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle ne put retenir un cri aigu sorti du fond de sa gorge … Ce qui fit rappliquer Derek et Talia près d'elle dans la seconde suivante.

« Laura ? »

« Ça va. Ça va. »

Les paupières de l'adolescent papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne replonge dans une douloureuse inconscience.

« Il m'a juste surprise en ouvrant les yeux. Rien de grave. »

« Il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« Non Maman. Rien. »

Derek, lui, toujours dans un silence de mort, décida de faire le tour de la victime histoire de l'observer.

« Vu comment tu me l'as présenté Laura j'avais imaginé un homme de vingt-cinq ans, balafré de partout avec le ventre ouvert. »

Il soupira, sans doute de soulagement, et quitta la cuisine en chipant au passage une croûte de pain.

« Derek ! »

Croyant être pris en flagrant délit, il pivota légèrement la tête avec une mine enfantine histoire d'attendrir sa mère.

« Va voir si Cora dort toujours. »

Il soupira de soulagement et disparu en deux/deux à l'étage. Oui, elle dormait toujours.

« Bon Laura, tu vas bien le tenir aux épaules. »

Complètement à l'ouest, la jeune fille n'assimila pas les paroles de sa mère, restant droite comme un piquet, les yeux dans le vide. Sa mère sembla comprendre son malaise car elle prit le temps de lui expliquer plus clairement les choses.

« Il n'est pas complètement dans le gaz. Je n'ai pas la possibilité de l'anesthésier donc il risque d'avoir mal. Très mal. Si jamais il a des réactions incontrôlées plutôt agressives, je veux que tu sois là pour le retenir. »

Elle hocha la tête, accrochant fermement les épaules frêles du jeune homme. Elle espéra très fort qu'il reste tranquille pendant toute l'opération.

« Fini ! »

Laura, épuisée, se laissa aller sur une chaise de la cuisine en soupirant de délivrance.

Par contre sa mère, elle, fraîche comme si elle venait de se lever, rangeait tranquillement le matériel et lavait celui qui était couvert de substances rougeâtres tirant sur le marron.

« Comment tu arrives à faire ça ? »

Essuyant son aiguille, Talia se retourna et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de sa fille.

« Oh tu sais, parfois même à trente-huit ans on arrive à se découvrir des talents. »

Elle sourit tendrement et se retourna pour nettoyer le cul-de-poule qu'elle avait utilisé pour nettoyer régulièrement l'aiguille.

Laura décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il était cinq heures quatorze du matin.

Elle posa ses fesses devant l'entrée, sur les marches. Elle essaya de réfléchir calmement à la situation.

Premièrement, comment cet homme avait-il trouvé le manoir ? Non pas qu'il soit rayé de la carte, mais tout de même. Il était à cinq bons kilomètres au nord de la route départementale, perdu entre une petite route en terre et des milliers d'arbres. Ou bien c'était une coïncidence. Ou alors il savait où il allait. Et puis d'ailleurs … Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Un froissement de feuille la fit sursauter. Décidément, son cœur était mis à rude épreuve.

« A quoi réfléchis-tu ? »

« A tout ça. J'ai pas l'habitude de voir le manoir transformé en hôpital improvisé alors je fais le point. Dans ma tête. »

Talia se posa à ses côtés, l'enroulant de ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de recoudre l'abdomen d'un gamin de vingt ans. »

« Dix-sept ans. Pas plus. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice et rentrèrent dans la demeure, complètement exténuées l'une comme l'autre.

« Finalement je ne suis peut-être pas aussi endurante que ça. »

En passant devant la cuisine, Laura fit une pause. L'odeur et la vue du sang avaient disparu, laissant place à une légère senteur de lavande. Tout avait disparu. Même l'ado.

« Où tu l'as mis ? »

« Dans la chambre d'ami. »

« Maman, c'est la chambre collée à la mienne ! »

Talia esquissa un rictus bien particulier lui donnant un air de psychopathe que seuls elle et son frère Peter savaient faire.

« J'ai fermé la porte à clé. Je ne suis pas folle ! »

Faisant mine de bouder parce que oui, malgré le fait que sa mère ait verrouillé la porte, dormir à côté d'un inconnu rendait Laura fébrile.


End file.
